


Muse

by FrozenPoison



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Musicians, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: - Если бы я чистил зубы чуть дольше или заехал на заправку за бургером. Ты бы столкнулся с кем-нибудь другим. Может, разъебал бы не только тачку, но и свой мозг, распидорасило бы по всей обочине, в довесок прикончил бы каких-нибудь людей… а я бы нихуя не знал. Но вот, что мы имеем: какой-то патлатый чувак ведет мой грузовик и выглядит как убийца-психопат. Потому что только психи не слушают музыку за рулем.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы любите дорожные истории, пробирающие до самого сердца, заставляющие и смеяться, и плакать, посмотрите невероятное творение Тима Минчина - сериал The Upright / Пианино (8 серий по 20 минут), который послужил отправной точкой и источником вдохновения (читай = шаблоном некоторых деталей) для создания этой работы.
> 
> Плейлист всего, что играет в машине по пути, а также того, что будет исполнять Пол.  
>  https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nq2cEfRErVoOCzF4GKdsB?si=X43B2_8RT9CSGl05B9ZJJg
> 
> translation of this work into English is in progress. 
> 
> _Dedicated to my Muse and Emmanuel Grantaire_

Пол выстукивает по рулю старого Понтиака ритм своего нервного состояния, не совпадающий с ритмом играющей по радио песни, а затем щелкает станции, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь знакомый трек. Для кантри у него нет настроения, попса – определенно не его, на одной волне болтают о пользе маргарина, на другой – рекламируют шампунь. Он останавливается на медленной песне*, блаженно откидывая голову на сиденье, но наслаждается ею всего десять секунд, потому что песня сменяется репом.

\- Заткнись, - ругается Пол, вырубая радио. Он устало потирает лоб и переводит взгляд на телефон, лежащий на приборной панели, оповестивший о новом сообщении.

«Чувак, время истекает», - пишет Алекс. Пол вздыхает и хмурится, отводя взгляд обратно на дорогу. «Не пролежи все». Появляется на экране. «*проеби». Назойливая муха ударяет ему в лоб, Пол выгоняет ее на улицу и закрывает окно.

Он был где-то на краю пустыни, неподалеку от Барстоу, когда ему вспомнились первые строчки из «Страха и Отвращения в Лас-Вегасе». По его подсчетам, если сделать остановку всего на одну ночь, он доберется до Атланты за три дня. Поэтому сейчас ему нужно ехать. Степень нервозности зашкаливала. Не отпуская руль, Пол тянется к своей сумке на заднем сиденье, на котором помимо нее разместилась пристегнутая ремнем безопасности электрогитара в черном мягком чехле. Пол выуживает из сумки упаковку таблеток, переключая внимание на дорогу, пока одной рукой пытается выдавить таблетку из блистера.

\- Мать твою, - ругается он, когда та летит вниз. Не сбавляя скорость, Пол тщетно пытается нащупать таблетку у себя под ногами. Он всего на одну секунду отводит глаза от дороги и слышит, как кто-то истошно ему сигналит, когда машина вильнула влево. – За ногу…

Инстинкт самосохранения говорит ему притормозить. И Пол уводит машину на обочину и останавливает. Он отстегивает ремень, чтобы спокойно достать таблетку и засунуть в рот. Запивает энергетиком и выдыхает. Теперь он благополучно доедет до ближайшего города, купит какой-нибудь еды в местной забегаловке и отправится дальше. Он успеет.

Ремень как назло не хочет вытягиваться обратно, Пол скулит оттого, что вся машина взбунтовалась против него. Любая секунда промедления выводит его из себя и делает движения резкими. Пол медленно тянет ремень безопасности, и на этот раз он поддается. Щелчок. Можно ехать дальше. Он включает поворотник и медленно выезжает обратно на дорогу. На периферии зрения мелькает стремительное движение, а затем слышится громкий удар, и машину бросает вбок, прямиком в сторону деревьев.

Зрение к нему возвращается через несколько секунд. В ушах стоит звон, все вокруг кружится, и он на ощупь отстегивает ремень безопасности, чтобы как можно скорее выбраться из машины. Вдруг эта чертова железяка захочет еще и загореться, раз сегодня на него так ополчилась? Она, определенно, вознамерилась его убить – даже подушка безопасности не сработала. Пол буквально выползает наружу, захлопывая дверцу и прижимаясь к ней спиной, чтобы прийти в себя. Он жив. Хвала господу богу. Машину ему было не так жаль, как свой груз. Едва мир перестает покачиваться, Пол рывком пытается открыть заднюю дверцу, и получается у него это не с первого раза. Он ныряет в салон и отстегивает чехол с гитарой. Расстегнув молнию, он убеждается, что гитара не пострадала и даже все струны целы, и только тогда может выдохнуть.

Чужой голос доносится до него как сквозь вату. Пол быстро моргает и выпрямляется, переводя взгляд на дорогу и незнакомца, идущего к нему от красного ржавого грузовика. Мужчина что-то говорит, возможно, кричит, и ему приходится сглотнуть слюну, чтобы уши немного разложило.

\- Ты совсем бухой? Охуел что ли? – рычит мужчина, подходя ближе и яростно жестикулируя.

\- Я… - только и может произнести Пол. Несмотря на жару, мужчина перед ним облачен во все черное – начиная от ботинок и заканчивая кожаной жилеткой. У его рубашки оторваны рукава, и Пол несколько секунд тупо пялится на рельеф загорелых рук, пока не замечает стекающую по плечу струйку крови.

\- Ты че, в глаза ебешься? – кричит незнакомец, подходя ближе. – Ты должен был проверить дорогу, прежде чем выезжать.

\- Я… блять, я проверил дорогу, и тебя там не было, – мямлит Пол, и его взгляд снова утыкается в плечо незнакомца.

Мужчина прослеживает за его взглядом.

\- Ну сука!

\- Я… ой… я сейчас вызову скорую! Подожди! – Пол срывается с места и залезает в свою машину, вытаскивая мобильный. Но сегодняшний день целиком против него. – У меня нет сети. А у тебя есть сеть?

\- У меня нет телефона, - фыркает незнакомец, обхватив свое плечо и тщетно пытаясь высмотреть, что причиняет ему боль.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Какая нахуй разница, - рычит незнакомец.

\- Стой. Сейчас… в нескольких милях, кажется, Барстоу. Там должна быть больница.

\- А мне откуда знать? – в голосе мужчины по-прежнему нет ни единой доброй нотки. Потому что Пол навредил ему. Волна вины накрывает Пола с головой.

\- Они тебя подлечат. Твоя машина в порядке, так что ты сможешь доехать.

\- А тебе придется вести ее. Потому что я не могу. Так что только посмей ее разбить, - фыркает незнакомец, разворачиваясь и направляясь к машине.

Пол не сразу понимает, что происходит. А когда до него доходит, что это было даже не предложение, а приказ, он растерянно оглядывается на свою разбитую машину. Если откажется, он застрянет посреди пустыни и тогда ни за что не успеет на место назначения в срок.

\- Можно я тогда захвачу свои вещи?

\- Валяй, - говорит незнакомец, - только реще.

Пол вытаскивает гитару, взваливая ее на плечо вместе с сумкой, достает из багажника комбик, и, прогибаясь под весом багажа, спешит к грузовику. Мужчина прожигает его тяжелым взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Пол закидывает вещи в кузов и забирается на водительское сиденье, бросая мобильный на приборную панель.

\- Прости… я…

\- Забей, - словно устав от злости, произносит мужчина, закатывая глаза.

\- Давай я хотя бы посмотрю твою руку… у тебя есть аптечка? – но Пол видит лишь вздернутую бровь незнакомца. Действительно – что за идиотский вопрос. Пол елозит на сиденье и придвигается к мужчине. В его плече застрял осколок стекла, и Пол хмурится, думая, как не причинить мужчине боль. Одной рукой он касается его плеча, с удивлением отмечая, какая раскаленная у него кожа, другой – обхватывает за кончик стекло и дергает наружу. Незнакомец шипит и выплевывает ругательство.

\- Черт… кажется, там еще осталось… я не смогу достать. У меня есть пластырь… - Пол копается в сумке, раскидывая вещи и замечая, как незнакомец снова закатывает глаза. Наконец, он выуживает пластырь и прижимает его к ране. – Без медицинской помощи не обойтись.

\- Тогда заткнись и заводи уже мотор, если не хочешь, чтобы я сдох у тебя на руках, - ворчит мужчина.

Пол послушно кивает, суетливо пристегивается и хватается за ключ в зажигании. Грузовичок ворчит, но заводится сразу, и Пол с тоской смотрит в зеркало заднего вида на оставшийся позади Понтиак, думая, что вызовет эвакуатор, как только доберется до городка.

Несколько минут они едут молча, слушая какую-то тяжелую музыку, пробивающуюся через белый шум по радио. Пол бросает на хмурого незнакомца взгляд и облизывает губы, не зная, как начать разговор. Мужчина, закусив ноготь на большом пальце, разглядывает пустыню. Пол колеблется, прежде чем решается нарушить тишину.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Незнакомец поворачивает голову, бросая на него убийственный взгляд.

\- Дэрил, - через четыре напряженные секунды отзывается он.

\- Меня зовут Пол, я… - дальше слова просто не идут. Пол не знает, как общаться с человеком, который явно не хочет поддерживать разговор. Но на приборной панели вдруг пищит его телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Гребаная связь появилась. И даже музыка вдруг стала громче. Дэрил отталкивает протянутую ладонь Пола, хватая телефон первым.

\- Следи за дорогой, - ворчит он и опускает взгляд на экран. Полу кажется, что если он возмутится, то Дэрил дернется, и они вылетят на обочину. И другого транспортного средства у них точно не будет.

\- Кто такой Алекс?

\- Никто. Отдай. Пожалуйста, - просит Пол, протянув руку к телефону.

\- Твой бойфренд? – фыркает Дэрил.

Пол закатывает глаза, решая, что не обязан отвечать едва знакомому человеку.

\- Что там написано?

\- «Ты в самолете?» - Дэрил кривит губы, поворачиваясь к Полу, - так ты в самолете?

Пол сжимает губы и возвращает все внимание к дороге. Да, он должен был быть в самолете, чтобы прибыть на место за пару часов, но выбрал долгую поездку по пустыне через несколько штатов. Он знает, почему, но не хочет себе в этом признаваться. В машине вновь наступает молчание, равное тяжести топора, зависшего над головой и готового сорваться от первого неверного слова. Тяжелая музыка добивает его терпение еще сильнее**.

Пол тянется к радио, чтобы переключить волну, но Дэрил угрожающе рычит:

\- Только посмей.

Пол сжимает зубы, начиная жалеть о том, что не остался посреди пустыни в ожидании более адекватного попутчика. Гитара – вот идеальный попутчик, спутник, партнер, который всегда будет звучать с тобой на одной волне. Пол кидает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, и это замечает Дэрил.

\- Так куда ты едешь? – спрашивает он уже без злобы в голосе и откладывает телефон обратно на приборную панель.

\- В Атланту. Потому что у меня нет выбора.

\- Ну, тогда нам по пути.

Пол удивленно вздергивает бровь и не знает, радоваться этому факту или нет. Ему не придется ломать голову над тем, как добраться до Атланты, они могут ехать без остановки, сменяя друг друга за рулем. Но если Дэрил продолжит так с ним общаться, то эти три дня будут невыносимее, чем если бы он ехал один. Хотя с одной стороны – вся ситуация отвлекает его от ненужных мыслей. Он ведь все решил, раз сел в машину и поехал, значит, должен довести дело до конца.

\- Поразительное совпадение, - фыркает Пол.

\- А ты в них веришь?

\- До этого момента верил. Потому что, если бы это был счастливый случай, мы бы не слушали это дерьмо по радио. Что это вообще? Смесь рока и репа. Как у тебя мозги еще не вскипели? Потому что мои – уже да.

\- Ой, ну, блять, мы можем выключить радио на несколько минут! – махает рукой Дэрил.

\- Спасибо! – язвит Пол и жмет на кнопку. И в салоне наступает божественная тишина, и Пол удовлетворенно вздыхает, наивно рассчитывая на спокойствие.

\- Так… прикинь, сколько вещей могло произойти, и мы бы не столкнулись в этой конкретной точке, - вдруг бормочет Дэрил, когда молчание затягивается на несколько минут. Он лениво закуривает сигарету и выдувает противный дым, от которого Пол морщит нос. Дэрил, расслабленно откинувшись на сиденье, изучает взглядом своего попутчика. - Если бы я чистил зубы чуть дольше или заехал на заправку за бургером. Ты бы столкнулся с кем-нибудь другим. Может, разъебал бы не только тачку, но и свой мозг, распидорасило бы по всей обочине, в довесок прикончил бы каких-нибудь людей… а я бы нихуя не знал. – Пол закатывает глаза, услышав набор бредовых фантазий. - Но вот, что мы имеем: какой-то патлатый чувак ведет мой грузовик и выглядит как убийца-психопат. Потому что только психи не слушают музыку за рулем.

Пол проводит ладонью по лицу. Когда Дэрил молчал – было куда лучше, а теперь из его рта исходят издевательства.

\- Твоя очередь. Расскажи что-нибудь.

Пол странно косится на Дэрила. С чего бы ему хотеть, чтобы «какой-то патлатый чувак» ему что-то рассказывал?

\- Нечего рассказывать.

\- Ты даже ни о чем не думаешь?

\- Думаю о том, каков шанс, что это ты – убийца-психопат, который нарочно в меня врезался, а теперь везет подальше в пустыню, чтобы убить, затем надругаться над трупом и закопать.

\- И какой бы мне был от этого кайф?

\- Не знаю. Не разбираюсь в некрофилии.

Дэрил молчит некоторое время, не сводя с него взгляда, а затем фыркает:

\- Да. Здорово тебя приложило. Тебя тоже нужно обследовать в больнице.

Он продолжает курить, отвернувшись к окну, а Пол внимательно смотрит на дорогу, умоляя, чтобы очертания города появились как можно скорее. На пустынной дороге больше никого нет, кроме них, и он позволяет себе значительно прибавить скорость. Дэрил, докурив, выкидывает бычок на шоссе и, переведя взгляд на спидометр, довольно хмыкает.

Никто из них больше не горит желанием общаться, и через двадцать минут впереди виднеются дома. Пол вытягивается, чуть сбрасывая скорость, а затем поворачивает руль. Они проезжают пару улиц и паркуются у небольшой двухэтажной больницы. Дэрил, глянув на Пола, глушит мотор, а затем выбирается из машины. Он направляется к дверям больницы, и Пол наблюдает, как мужчина засовывает ключи в задний карман джинсов, откуда торчит красный платок. Пол вздыхает, выбирается на улицу и плетется следом.

\- Сначала заполните бланк, - приятная женщина за стойкой протягивает Дэрилу планшет с бумагой.

\- Ага, если не сдохну к тому моменту, - бурчит он и опускается на кресло в зале ожидания. Пол оглядывает холл, в котором кроме них сидят два человека. Темноволосая красивая женщина тридцати лет читает журнал, и какой-то темнокожий алкаш бормочет себе что-то под нос. Раздается шипение.

\- Морган!

\- Что? – возмущенно спрашивает мужчина, отводя руку с пивной банкой за спину.

\- Здесь нельзя пить. Выйди!

Пол отводит взгляд и усаживается рядом с Дэрилом, склонившимся над листом бумаги.

\- Как твоя фамилия?

\- Ровиа, - без задней мысли отвечает он, провожая Моргана и банку пива, исчезающих за дверьми. Ему невыносимо захотелось выпить что-нибудь крепкое, но он за рулем. – А что? – запоздало спрашивает он, поворачивая голову, и видит, как мужчина печатными буквами царапает «Дэрил Ровиа».

\- Какого хера?! – возмущается он.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что ты меня сбил машиной? – Дэрил вскидывает голову, пригвождая Пола к месту взглядом.

Тот морщится, закатывая глаза.

\- Тебе никто не поверит, если ты прикинешься моим мужем. Посмотри на нас… - начинает он, но не успевает договорить.

\- Врач готов вас принять. Проходите в кабинет, - произносит женщина, и Дэрил тут же поднимается, уходя следом за ней и не оборачиваясь.

Пол вздыхает и смотрит в окно на красный грузовичок, в котором ему предстоит провести несколько суток. А что же будет с его машиной? От нечего делать Пол выходит на улицу, чтобы никому не мешать, и достает телефон.

\- Сколько будет стоить эвакуировать машину от… сколько?! – возмущенно шипит он. Больше, чем стоит сама развалюха, которую теперь еще придется чинить. Черт. Он придумает, как решить эту проблему, как-нибудь позже, когда доедет в Атланту и сделает все дела. Сейчас у него нет ни времени, ни настроения. Ни, тем более, денег. Как будто потом они появятся.

Он видит, как кто-то через дорогу садится в белую машину, и устремляется туда, размахивая руками.

\- Вы случайно не подкинете меня… куда-нибудь восточнее?

\- А куда тебе нужно, милый? – спрашивает женщина.

\- В Атланту.

\- Прости. Я еду совсем в другую сторону.

Разочарованный Пол возвращается к грузовичку. Вряд ли кому-то будет с ним по пути, а он не может позволить себе тратить время на автостоп. Сегодняшний день показал, что у него совсем не осталось удачи. Уставший Пол садится в кузов грузовичка, подтягивая к себе чехол с гитарой, чтобы успокоить себя, подержав ее в руках. И решает больше не возвращаться в больницу – Дэрил сам выйдет, когда его подлатают. Что он там задумал со страховкой и как будет расплачиваться – его дело.

На улице начинает темнеть и холодает, поэтому приходится натянуть рукава толстовки практически до пальцев. Пол достает телефон, вставляет в уши наушники и просто откидывается спиной в кузов. Он прокручивает каталог музыки до треков _с того самого_ концерта, нажимает на кнопку и закрывает глаза. Первые ноты слетают со струн, словно легкий ветерок, подергивающий рябью блестящую поверхность воды. Пол погружается в музыку, и его пальцы машинально стискивают чехол гитары, зажимая невидимые аккорды, повторяя каждую ноту, а губы бесшумно двигаются. Его накрывают воспоминания о бьющей по венам энергетике зала, о том, как все тихо подпевали рвущей сердце балладе. Перед глазами появляется образ Алекса, повернувшегося к нему и наслаждающегося происходящим. Он помнит ощущения счастливой улыбки на своих губах, помнит, как на них формировалось три слова «я тебя…»

И открывает глаза. Ночное небо безмолвно и, не мигая звездами, взирает на него, откуда-то издалека доносится шум мотора автомобиля. Пол вздыхает, вынимая наушники, и садится, обхватывая голову руками. Все прошло, все давно в прошлом, а он пытается догнать и ухватить за хвост то, чего больше не существует. Он нервно дергает свои длинные волосы. Ему нужно скорее оказаться в Атланте, как можно скорее. Ну почему он не сел на самолет? Потому что подсознательно хотел оттянуть время и передумать? Пол подтягивает к себе сумку и достает таблетки. Как только одна оказывается на языке, он спокойно выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

\- Это гитара? Ты играешь?

Пол вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. Морган стоит перед ним, слегка покачиваясь и держа в руках упаковку пива. Вкусного пива, от которого Пол не может отвести взгляд.

\- Нет. Это не мое.

\- А я играл когда-то, я…

Пол спрыгивает на землю, запуская руки в карманы, пытаясь нащупать деньги.

\- Слушай…. давай я у тебя куплю пива? – он протягивает десять баксов, перебивая пьяное бормотание мужчины. Идти и искать в потемках магазин Полу очень не хотелось.

Тот хмурится, с готовностью забирая деньги, и протягивает ему только две банки. Но и этого достаточно. Пол хватает их, ставя одну в кузов машины, а другую тут же открывает.

\- Спасибо.

Морган, пошатываясь, уходит и не оборачивается. Пол с упоением делает несколько глотков пива... и морщится. Слишком теплое. Но алкоголь расслабляет тело, и Пол прижимается к грузовичку, вдыхая прохладный воздух. Мысли уже не так отчаянно грызут его черепную коробку, по крайней мере, ему удалось отвлечься. Пол садится обратно в кузов и проводит ладонью по грифу гитары. Ему хочется раскрыть чехол, перебрать струны пальцами, наиграть медленную мелодию… но он не может. Пол лежит, то и дело прикладываясь к банке, пока пива в ней не остается на самом донышке. Тогда он понимает, что Дэрила подозрительно долго нет. Видимо, сегодня они никуда не едут, и он тупо теряет время.

Пол резко встает, шумно выдыхая носом, и приканчивает вторую банку пива по пути в больницу. Швырнув пустую банку мусорный бак на входе, он переступает через порог и окидывает помещение взглядом. Дэрил лежит на креслах – одна рука перебинтована, другая же – сложена под головой. Его грудь мерно понимается и опускается. Спит. Пол вскидывает брови и складывает руки на груди. Дэрил мог бы и разыскать его, раз закончил перевязку. Пол представляет, на какое недовольное ворчание, приправленное отборным матом, нарвется, если разбудит его. В голове появляется безумная идея, которую он на первых секундах гонит прочь. А что если… нет. Он не может так поступить. Дэрил ведь его все-таки подвез. Но сколько он будет ждать, пока тот проснется? Не выкинет ли Пола из машины, потому что довез до больницы и в нем больше нет надобности?

Пол морщится, когда идея посещает его вновь и укрепляется в голове. У него нет времени, ему нужно доехать в Атланту как можно скорее. Пол осторожно подходит к Дэрилу, боясь издать звук даже скрипом подошвы ботинок об пол. Он наклоняется и скользит рукой по бедру Дэрила. Одним пальцем Пол забирается в задний карман джинсов и выуживает ключи от грузовичка. Не теряя ни секунды, он разворачивается и вылетает из больницы.

Скорее, пока он не передумал. Пока Дэрил не проснулся. Пол перетаскивает гитару на пассажирское сиденье, пристегивает и запрыгивает в машину. Мотор поддается, словно давая ему знак, что он поступает верно. Совесть, иди к черту, ближайшие три дня не до тебя. Пол сворачивает с парковки, выруливает на шоссе и вдавливает педаль газа.

Он успеет. Адреналин, хлынувший в кровь, позволит ему ехать еще часов восемь. Пол врубает энергичную музыку*** и выкручивает громкость на максимум, уставившись на темное полотно дороги, чтобы не дать себе заснуть.

Но он не смог. Чувство вины накатывает с такой силой, что через десять минут Пол разворачивает машину и гонит в сторону больницы. Он виноват в том, что Дэрил получил травму, а теперь практически бросил его на произвол судьбы. Нет, так нельзя.

Розовый рассвет ласково гладит бархатные горы вдали, когда Пол притормаживает, чтобы купить кофе и какой-нибудь завтрак. Когда он подъезжает к больнице, Дэрил уже стоит в дверях. Даже на расстоянии в его глазах читается то, что он бы из-под земли достал Пола, чтобы хорошенько ему вмазать за украденный грузовик.

\- Круассан? – Пол выходит из машины приветливо улыбается, поднимая бумажный пакет в свое оправдание. И думает, что Дэрил сейчас скажет ему засунуть себе в жопу этот круассан.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает тот с едва заметной улыбкой на лице, хватает пакет и направляется к машине. Фуф. Пронесло.

\- Так… какой диагноз? – спрашивает Пол, возвращаясь за руль.

\- Отвратительный, - мрачно произносит Дэрил, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье, - порез и ушиб.

\- То есть закапывать меня в пустыне тебе будет сложно, да? – ухмыляется Пол, пристегивая ремень безопасности.

\- Заткнись, и поехали уже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alter Bridge - Watch Over You  
> ** Hollywood Undead - California Dreaming  
> *** The Vines - Get Free


	2. Day 2

_В клубе было шумно. Компании передавали друг другу бутылки с пивом и стаканы, смеялись и ждали выступление группы, которое должно было вот-вот начаться. Пол, сидя на диванчике в окружении друзей, восторженно рассказывал им о том, как однажды микрофон ударил его током._

_\- Да, я даже видел эту маленькую молнию! – подхватил Алекс._

_\- А я думал, между нами уже такое статическое напряжение, что я не знаю, как дождаться вечера, - шептал Пол парню на ухо. Тот смеялся и перекидывал руку через его плечо, чтобы прижать к себе. Он что-то собирался ответить, но вдруг вскочил на ноги. Пол на секунду нахмурился, проводив его взглядом._

_\- Это Аарон, - Алекс привел к нему высокого темноволосого и кудрявого красавчика._

_\- Приятно познакомиться, - тут же добродушно отозвался Пол, поднимаясь с диванчика и пожимая руку парню, - надеюсь, тебе понравится шоу._

_\- Кстати, нам пора на сцену._

_Пол кивнул, подхватив гитару, и сделал несколько глотков пива для храбрости. Он уже со счета сбился, какое это выступление, но все так же продолжал нервничать. Каждый выход на сцену – это предвкушение адреналина, встречи с парой сотен глаз, это новый момент, чтобы вывернуть наизнанку свою душу перед незнакомцами. Размышления о том, что кто-то в зале разделяет его чувства, грели душу. Для них он это и делал. Пол поднялся на сцену, перекидывая ремень гитары через плечо, и подошел к микрофону. Он закрыл глаза и сделал вдох, прежде чем начать петь песню, посвященную…_

\- Блять!

Пол вздрагивает, открывая глаза, и видит, как на них на всей скорости несется автомобиль. Ведь они почему-то едут по встречке. Пол резко выкручивает руль, перестраиваясь на свою полосу.

\- Не спи, блять! – орет Дэрил.

\- Не сплю, не сплю! – тут же отвечает Пол, нервно убирая прядь волос с лица. Ему жуть как хотелось собрать их в пучок, но ему нельзя отрывать руки от руля.

\- Остановись на обочине, - приказывает Дэрил, но Пол не слышит, пытаясь прийти в себя, - блять!

Впереди что-то мелькает, Пол снова выкручивает руль, чтобы избежать столкновения.

\- ОСТАНОВИСЬ! – рычит Дэрил, и на этот раз Пол слушается. Он сворачивает на обочину, и грузовичок со скрипом останавливается.

\- Что это было, енот? Перекати-поле? – спрашивает он, оглядываясь.

\- Хер знает. Да что с тобой такое? – хмурится Дэрил, разворачиваясь к нему.

\- Ничего. Нужно отлить, - Пол сжимает губы и открывает дверь машины.

Он чувствует, что по спине стекает липкий пот, и списывает все на жару. Едва его ноги касаются асфальта, Пол сразу же устремляется к кузову, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли его гитара, и вздыхает с облегчением. Затем Пол отворачивается от дороги и машинально расстегивает ремень на джинсах. Это был всего лишь предлог, чтобы поставить на паузу их перебранку. Ему нужно немного тишины, чтобы отделаться от дебильного сна-наваждения, выбравшего момент для того, чтобы, как палачу, накинуть на его голову мешок. Может, дело в том, что Пол давно не спал и уже пора сделать остановку на ночлег. Черт. Он поправляет штаны и лезет в салон к своей сумке, потому что ему нужно срочно успокоиться. Пол вытаскивает картонную коробочку и хочет достать таблетки, но обнаруживает, что она пуста. Он округляет глаза, и его бросает в дрожь. Нет, нет, нет.

\- Да ты издеваешься, - бормочет он, перерывая скудное содержимое сумки, состоящее из одного комплекта сменной одежды, паспорта и бумажника. Таблетки пропали. Видимо, выпали, когда он доставал их в прошлый раз, на парковке у больницы.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Дэрил, подходя ближе и обеспокоенно хмурясь.

\- Нам нужно в аптеку.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что если мы этого не сделаем, я намеренно въебусь во встречную машину, только чтобы заткнуть тебя! – резко обрывает Пол, стягивая с плеч толстовку, чтобы не было так жарко, и закидывает ее в сумку. Теперь, когда у него нет таблеток, у него нет возможности себя успокоить. А, зная, что у него их нет, он будет дергаться еще сильнее.

\- Замечательно! Всегда мечтал провести выходные с наркоманом, - фыркает Дэрил, тут же возвращая себе привычный флегматичный вид.

\- Я не наркоман, - Пол тут же жалеет, что поделился такой мелочью – теперь мужчина будет припоминать ее всю дорогу.

\- Как скажешь.

Пол направляется было к водительской дверце, но Дэрил жестом останавливает его.

\- Ты еще куда намылился? Я поведу.

После того, как Пол их чуть не угробил – неудивительно. Ему остается только вздохнуть и сесть на пассажирское сиденье. Дэрил заводит мотор, и они вновь выезжают на трассу.

\- Давай.

Пол не понимает, что Дэрил имеет в виду, пока тот не кивает на коробку передач. С травмированной рукой неудобно рулить.

\- Вторую.

Пол хватает за рычаг, пытаясь его дернуть, но выходит слишком резко.

\- Это четвертая, идиот, - бурчит Дэрил.

Пол пытается все поправить, но рычаг плохо поддается.

\- Пиздец, что ты делаешь? – Дэрил опускает руку, чтобы переключить передачу, но натыкается на ладонь Пола. Тот резко отдергивает ее, словно между ними проскочил разряд тока.

\- Ты вообще на механике ездить умеешь? – бурчит он.

\- Да, но твоя похожа на кусок говна, - парирует Пол, сжимая плечи ладонями.

\- Заткнись.

\- У тебя вообще кондиционер предусмотрен? – ворчит Пол, желая задеть Дэрила. А единственное слабое место, которое он нащупал – это машина.

\- Лезь в окно и высуни язык, как делают собаки, чтобы охладиться.

Пол закрывает лицо ладонями. Он еле способен держаться, нервы дергает от каждой фразы Дэрила. Почему. Почему. Почему он в него въехал? Сейчас Пол жалел обо всем: о том, что решился на эту поездку, что предпочел автомобиль самолету, что отвлекся взять таблетку… ему нужно хоть что-нибудь. Он не справляется. Но деваться некуда. Пол тяжело дышит, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и собирает волосы в пучок. Он краем глаза замечает, что Дэрил самостоятельно прекрасно переключает передачи.

\- Ты издеваешься надо мной?

\- А-то ты не понял, - ухмыляется он.

Они молчат, и Пол периодически краем глаза рассматривает сосредоточившегося на дороге мужчину. Хорошо, что Дэрил за рулем, иначе Пол мог бы действительно направить машину в ближайшую скалу. Или в столб. Или вот в эту странную фигуру… Пол хмурится, пытаясь разобрать, что же находится впереди.

\- Сверни туда и останови, - просит он. Его нервное напряжение требует частых остановок, потому что до сознания без таблеток наконец полноценно дошло, куда он едет и что ему предстоит делать. А еще ему каким-то образом придется разговаривать с Алексом. Господи. Будучи запертым в замкнутом пространстве машины, он не может отвлечься ни на что, кроме препирательств с Дэрилом, а они совершенно не помогают расслабиться.

\- Зачем?

\- Пожалуйста. На пару минут, - настойчиво произносит Пол, и Дэрил выполняет просьбу. Машина поднимает пыль, тормозя около небольшого холма. Пол выбирается наружу и делает несколько шагов к нему, не сводя взгляда с вершины, где установлен пиратский флаг.

Это кажется ему подозрительно знакомым, но он никак не может вспомнить, почему. Пол начинает медленно обходить холм, слыша, как за спиной хлопнула дверца машины.

\- Это просто гора мусора, - говорит Дэрил. И он, в принципе, прав. Здесь стоят чьи-то ковбойские сапоги, которые чудом не унесли какие-нибудь койоты. Пол наклоняется, поднимая детскую пластиковую катану, и в шутку принимает боевую стойку.

\- Некоторые вещи хранят воспоминания, - произносит он, делая взмах оружием, - многое могут рассказать о своих владельцах. Но не стоит привязываться к каждой, нужно уметь выкидывать ненужное.

\- Можешь выкинуть сюда свою гитару. Или что там у тебя, - бурчит Дэрил.

Пол молча усмехается – да, это многое бы решило и избавило его от необходимости ехать в Атланту. Но вот проблема – он уже в пути и не может повернуть назад. Как физически, так и морально.

Глядя, как Пол возвращает катану на место, Дэрил закуривает сигарету.

\- Никогда не думал научиться обращаться с холодным оружием? – спрашивает Пол, обходя холм и больше не находя заинтересовавших его предметов. Остальное было обычным мусором – кожаная куртка с оторванным плечом, пустые банки из-под газировки Crash и даже кресло.

\- Не. В детстве хотел себе лук. Или арбалет, - пожимает плечами мужчина, - чтобы бесшумно стрелять в грабителей, пытающихся спереть твой телик.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты выглядишь как раз как один из тех парней, что дверь вышибут.

На что Дэрил лишь хмыкает – он догадывался.

\- А как часто ты прикидываешься тем, кем не являешься? – Пол вдруг вспоминает случай из больницы и не знает, что теперь будет. Кому придет счет за медицинскую помощь? Будут ли Дэрила разыскивать полиция? Хотя кажется, что это для него – привычное дело.

\- Нечасто, - дергает плечом Дэрил, - поехали уже. Ты разве не торопился?

Пол вздыхает и снова смотрит на холм, изучая флаг, вдруг опустившийся к флагштоку из-за стихшего ветра. Он вздрагивает, когда вспоминает, что похожее изображение было за стене в репетиционной комнате Алекса. Пол тут же возвращается к машине, прыгает на пассажирское сиденье и снова целенаправленно пристегивается. Он не сразу замечает, что Дэрил протягивает ему бутылку с водой. Пол благодарит его, и остаток пути до первого попавшегося городка они преодолевают практически молча.

\- Сюда! – Пол замечает аптеку и жестом указывает направление, буквально вытягиваясь на сиденье. Они паркуются, и Пол, отыскав в сумке помятый рецепт, выскакивает на улицу и устремляется к зданию. Но дверь аптеки оказывается закрыта.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - причитает Пол, прижимая ладони к стеклу и пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли кто внутри темного помещения.

Дэрил медленно подходит сзади и изучает объявление на двери.

\- До понедельника закрыта по техническим причинам. Будешь ночевать под дверью?

Пол сжимает виски пальцами.

\- У меня нет столько времени.

\- Тогда я взломаю дверь и украду для тебя твои таблетки, - пожимает плечами Дэрил, произнеся это таким будничным тоном, что Пол практически верит. Или он действительно так может сделать? Пол хмурится, разглядывая его. За фразой точно стояло «сделаю что угодно, только бы ты завалил ныть».

\- Как благородно с твоей стороны. А потом попросишь заплатить за тебя залог?

\- Ну как хочешь, - произносит он, - а есть ли альтернатива?

\- Ага. Временная. Можно выпить пива, - вздыхает Пол.

\- Я не против.

Им обоим не помешало бы на время отвлечься и отдохнуть от дороги. Дэрил поворачивает голову в поисках и сразу кивает в сторону расположенного неподалеку бара.

\- Только, если напьешься, то нам придется ночевать тут, - произносит Пол, провожая его взглядом.

\- Без проблем. Но спать в кузове будешь ты, - не оборачиваясь, распоряжается Дэрил. И, очевидно, что у него нет спального мешка для таких случаев. Пол колеблется, прежде чем берет с собой чехол с гитарой, не желая оставлять ее без присмотра.

Возможно, этот бар был единственным местом развлечения в городе, потому что в нем собралось куча народу. Они все жужжат, как пчелиный улей, стучат столовыми приборами и стаканами, смеются. Оглядевшись, Пол замечает, что взгляды всех присутствующих прикованы к телевизору и трансляции бейсбольного матча. Этот вид спорта его всегда интересовал мало, но от нечего делать Пол мог и попытаться вникнуть в суть игры.

\- Темное или светлое? – спрашивает Дэрил, кивая в сторону барной стойки.

\- Пофиг, - произносит Пол, оглядывая помещение в поисках свободного столика. Пара свободных мест есть лишь у длинного общего стола, куда он и направляется. Пол размещает гитару рядом и садится, начиная нервно дергать пучок на голове, вытягивая прядь за прядью.

Вскоре возвращается Дэрил, ставя перед ним стакан с янтарным.

\- С тебя двадцатка.

\- Я не сомневался, - фыркает Пол. Он делает несколько глотков прохладного пива и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. И как давно его начала нервировать окружающая толпа? Пусть сейчас посторонние взгляды зафиксированы не на нем, Пол со страхом ждет, когда кто-нибудь хлопнет его по плечу и скажет, что узнал. Он достает телефон, решая хоть чем-то себя занять. Обсуждать что-то с Дэрилом бессмысленно – за гвалтом толпы придется напрягать горло. Пол смотрит на часы и тяжело вздыхает. Время не способно остановиться ни на секунду.

– Я пойду за закуской, - жестикулирует он в сторону барной стойки.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Пол соскальзывает со стула, чтобы не напрягать официантку, у которой и так работы выше крыши. У стойки он долго рассматривает меню, выбирая картошку и бургер, вдруг вспомнив, что в его желудке пусто со вчерашнего дня.

Он лениво ползет обратно к столику, оборачиваясь на экран телевизора, когда толпа восторженно кричит. Игрок минует очередную базу, и трибуны ликуют. Далее следует перерыв на рекламу. Пол спотыкается и хочет отлупить себя по щекам, потому что куда-то пропала вся его концентрации внимания. Все, что ему сейчас хочется – сытно поесть, выпить пива и лечь. Пусть даже в жесткий кузов – уставшему организму уже все равно, где спать.

\- Эй, - Пол подскакивает к столу и выхватывает у Дэрила свой телефон. Он мельком смотрит в экран и замечает, что тот отправил эмодзи со средним пальцем в ответ на сообщение от Алекса «жалкий трус». Он морщит нос, но не решается ругаться. Возможно, ответ Дэрила – лучший из возможных вариантов. Но что еще Дэрил успел откопать в его телефоне? Фотографии? Музыку?

\- Что это за мудак тебе пишет? Твой парень?

\- Нет. Это мой брат, - машинально отрезает Пол.

Он собирается напомнить Дэрилу, если он вдруг не в курсе, что брать чужие вещи без спроса – наглость. Но теряет все мысли, когда видит точно такую же гитару, как у него, в руках у огромного байкера, стоящего на импровизированной маленькой сцене, явно собирающегося играть. Ярко-оранжевый градиент, как марево заката, с черной окантовкой. Сладкоголосая, миниатюрная, с плавными изгибами женской фигуры, сводящими с ума не только мужчин, но и женщин…. нет. Совпадения быть не может. Это же его гитара. Взятая без спроса. Не дай бог эта сволочь порвет хоть одну струну или поцарапает корпус!

\- Эй, ты не охренел ли?! – Пол сжимает кулаки, без раздумий ринувшись вперед, – она моя! - и замирает, когда на его голос оборачиваются еще шесть мужчин, по телосложению в два раза больше, чем сам Пол. Его словно обдает холодной водой с головы до ног.

\- Пол, - Дэрил тихо подходит, чтобы намекнуть, что Полу нужно поумерить пыл и не нарываться на драку.

\- Поговори с ним. Это же твои дружки, - шикает Пол, намекая на внешнее сходство.

\- Это не мои дружки! – шикает в ответ Дэрил.

Так. Нужно что-то сделать. Пол аккуратно подходит, забираясь на сцену, и переключает рычажок на гитаре, показывая, что все, можно играть. Байкер проводит пальцами по струнам, выдавая какую-то тяжелую мелодию, прозвучавшую из колонки на сцене. Пол улыбается, хотя внутри него все содрогается от страха. Байкер снимает ремень и передает ему гитару, явно приглашая сыграть, и отказ не принимается. Пол растерянно оборачивается, ловя на себе взгляды всего бара. Черт.

Он не может взять и сбежать, это вызовет всеобщее неодобрение и свист. Он чувствует, как затянувшаяся пауза перед началом «выступления» обращает атмосферу в помещении в лед. Ему просто нужно начать. Распустив волосы из пучка, Пол вздыхает и пересиливает себя. Он закрывает глаза, когда пальцы сами ложатся на гриф гитары и зажимают нужный аккорд. Пальцы правой руки нерешительно пробегают по четырем струнам подряд, левая – тут же перестраивается в новый аккорд, и правая реагирует машинально. Мягкая, но быстрая мелодия начинает звучать из колонки, и он не в силах остановиться. Боже. Как давно он не чувствовал музыку, пробегающую по его венам. Словно разряды тока скользили в его пальцы через струны, заставляли сердце биться в такт мелодии. Пол безвозвратно погружается в это чувство, больше не обращая внимания, что на него смотрят. В такие моменты окружающих людей не существовало. Был лишь он и музыка.

\- Road trippin’ with my two favorite allies, - это не его песня, но она сама пришла ему в голову, - Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies. – Пол открывает глаза, но не фокусирует взгляд, опасаясь отвлечься. С каждым словом его голос становится смелее, когда он чувствует, что все затаили дыхание и слушают, как он поет. Когда-то у него был чертовски хороший голос, но сейчас Пол ощущал, как он немного подводит. В поле зрения ему попадается Дэрил, застывший на стуле и не отвлекающийся даже на то, чтобы сделать глоток пива. - These smiling eyes are just a mirror for*. - Что-то внутри падает.

Он допевает, в конце замедляя движение пальцев и завершая мелодию. Через секунду бар сотрясается от аплодисментов. Пол нервно улыбается, пряча взгляд. Это не лучшее его выступление, не самая, на его взгляд, интересная песня, но люди рады, потому что знают ее. Байкер, который отдал ему гитару, просит сыграть что-нибудь еще, на что Пол неуверенно качает головой. В телевизоре вновь начинают мелькать трибуны, и он хватается за эту возможность, указывая ладонью в ту сторону. Все, больше никаких выступлений.

\- Было охренительно, - говорит байкер, а Пол быстро отсоединяет провод от гитары и спешит за свой стол. Через минуту мужчина появляется со стаканом темного пива, решая Пола угостить, и хлопает его по плечу.

\- Спасибо, - нервно улыбается Пол, пряча гитару от посторонних взглядов в чехол, а затем пододвигает поближе к себе. Он поднимает глаза, ловя взгляд Дэрила.

\- Халявная выпивка, неплохо, - хмыкает он.

Пол только кивает, делая несколько больших глотков трофейного пива. Ему нужно успокоиться. Сегодня слишком много нервирующих событий. Он поглядывает по сторонам, опустив голову, чтобы волосы частично закрыли лицо. Кажется, что народ тут же забыл о его выступлении, полностью погружаясь в бейсбол. Оно и к лучшему. Вскоре официантка приносит его бургер, и Пол с упоением вгрызается в мягкую булочку. Дэрил протягивает ладонь, выхватывая немного картошки с его тарелки, и запихивает ее в рот.

\- Скоро вернусь, - говорит он, приканчивая свое пиво и поднимаясь со стула.

Пол даже не провожает его взглядом, чувствуя укол обиды, в которой он не хочет себе признаваться. Дэрил не оценил его музыку – ну и ладно, Пол и не пытался ему понравиться. Он достает телефон, еще раз проверяя сообщения. Если бы он летел на самолете, он уже был бы в Атланте и Алекс не посчитал бы его опоздание трусостью.

«Я в пути», - пишет Пол. Его пальцы задумчиво зависают над буквами. Но стоит ли добавлять что-то? Он не должен оправдываться, к сроку он успеет. Пол прикрывает глаза, сражаясь с атаковавшими его сомнениями, а затем убирает телефон в карман. Он почти залпом допивает свое пиво, со стуком возвращая стакан на стол. Возможно, пора идти. Пол оставляет чаевые, берет гитару и покидает бар. Он размещает гитару обратно в кузове грузовика как раз в тот момент, когда сзади слышится возня и ругань.

Из бара буквально вываливаются несколько человек, среди которых Дэрил. Он, раскрасневшийся от ярости, рычит, цепляясь за клетчатую рубашку какого-то мужика. Пол тут же кидается вперед, намереваясь их растащить. Но ему тут же прилетает в висок, выводя из строя на пару секунд. Не собираясь терпеть несправедливость, Пол выкручивает руку у напавшего на Дэрила парня и отталкивает его в сторону.

\- Какого черта тут происходит? – спрашивает он, вставая между мужчинами.

\- Уебок украл мои деньги.

\- Пиздишь, - срывается Дэрил, но Пол преграждает ему путь, - это ты меня обчистил.

\- Тупой деревенщина, - а вот незнакомец отступать не собирается, вскидывая руку. Пол хватает ее, заводя за спину мужчине, заставляя согнуться, несмотря на то, что тот на две головы выше.

\- Тебя родители вежливости не учили? – Пол поднимает руку, заставляя незнакомца взвыть от боли. Но кто-то сзади тут же хватает его за плечи и дергает назад. Конечно же друзья этого мудака. Пол феерично отражает несколько ударов, пригибаясь и откидывая от себя противников.

\- По съебам, - слышит он за спиной резкий шепот Дэрила.

Пол делает несколько шагов назад, когда мужчины надвигаются на него, и все еще держит боевую стойку. Он при желании мог расправиться с каждым, опрокинув на лопатки, но из бара вызовут полицию. Пол оборачивается, заслышав мотор грузовичка.

\- Гони! – Пол бежит к машине и запрыгивает в кузов, чтобы не терять времени. Дэрил сразу же резко набирает скорость, заставляя его покачнуться и зацепиться за бортик. Пол наблюдает, как мужчины еще двадцать метров бегут следом, выкрикивая ругательства, но вскоре осознают тщетность преследования.

Пол садится, прислоняясь к бортику и переводя дух, а вскоре пролезает на пассажирское сиденье, оставив ноги торчать из окна. Дэрил тихо смеется, косясь на него.

\- И где ты научился так драться? – спрашивает он.

\- На курсах. Теперь ты знаешь, что меня не так просто будет закопать в пустыне, - улыбается он, подмигивая, и полностью залезает в машину.

Они едут некоторое время, периодически поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, но никто их и не думает преследовать.

\- Как твое плечо? – искренне интересуется Пол. Потому что, размахивая кулаками, Дэрил явно не дал необходимого отдыха для заживления своей травме.

\- Нормально, - емко отвечает тот.

Наконец, они тормозят на обочине по малой нужде. Пол останавливается посреди дороги, измеряя асфальтовое полотно взглядом. Ни с одной из сторон не видно машин. Кажется, что дорога бесконечна, и их путь будет длиться столько же. Полу хочется, чтобы это время растянулось как можно дольше. Чтобы закат не превращался в ночь, но он добавляет все больше темной краски в акварель неба. Пол вдыхает сухой пустынный воздух и опускается на остывающий асфальт, растянувшись на нем. После гонки и долгой езды на дребезжащем куске металлолома он чувствует упоительное спокойствие, словно все вокруг замерло и дышит тишиной. И ветер лишь слегка перебирает его волосы, не нарушая иллюзию.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя переехал? – ухмыляется Дэрил, останавливаясь рядом.

\- Я и сам с этим неплохо справляюсь ментально, - отвечает Пол с закрытыми глазами.

\- Кончай пиздострадать.

Пол слышит шуршание на асфальте рядом, а затем тяжелый вздох. Он поворачивает голову и открывает глаза, находя щурящегося от солнца Дэрила, лежащего рядом. Лучи золотят его каштановые растрепанные волосы, и Полу хочется убрать с его лица непослушную прядь. От яркости радужка глаз Дэрила кажется практически кристально прозрачной.

\- А то что?

\- А то… - Дэрил многозначительно замолкает на несколько долгих секунд, - я еще не придумал.

И Пол смеется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Road Trippin'


	3. Day 3

Он подставляет лицо под струи прохладной воды душевой, закрывая глаза. Тело постепенно приходит в себя после сна в кузове грузовика, хотя Пол для удобства и подложил под голову сумку. Ночью в пустыне холодно, поэтому он укутался в толстовку и накрылся старым одеялом, которое нашел в том же кузове.

Ближе к ночи они нашли кемпинг и сделали остановку, чтобы поспать. Разминая затекшую шею, Пол думает о том, что ему в кузове было удобнее, чем Дэрилу, свернувшемуся на сиденье. Вода барабанит о кафель, Пол прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь и невольно вспоминая концерт. Они тогда еще не знали, что он окажется последним. Барабанщик отбивал медленный ритм, Алекс играл жирный гитарный риф, а он, закрыв глаза, стоял у края сцены, сжав обеими руками микрофон.

_Hey kids, where are you? Nobody tells you what to do, baby…*_

Пол дергает головой, отгоняя воспоминания, стучавшие в голове, словно ливень по металлической крыше. Он выключает воду и выходит из душа, выжимая волосы. Одевшись, он возвращается к грузовичку, разделяя мокрые пряди пальцами. Сонный Дэрил курит, укутавшись в странного вида одеяло, с рисунком в виде красных ромбиков, и недовольно щурится, словно его разбудили в непозволительную рань.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит с улыбкой Пол.

\- Утро, - угрюмо отзывается он.

\- А что это на тебе за херня?

\- Пончо.

\- А больше похоже на половой коврик, - усмехается Пол.

\- Иди нахуй, - сплевывает Дэрил, бросая окурок на землю и туша его ногой. Он разворачивается и направляется в сторону душевых.

\- Но сначала тебе тоже не помешало бы помыться, - кричит вслед Пол, зная, что его слова могут сработать от противного. Дэрил, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец.

Пол думает о том, что неплохо было бы перекусить и купить что-нибудь в дорогу, но решает дождаться Дэрила и спросить, чего бы он хотел. К нему подходит мужик, судя по внешнему виду – пропивающий уже неделю в этом кемпинге печень, и вдруг задает совершенно идиотский вопрос – не гитара ли это в чехле. Пол доброжелательно подтверждает теорию, на что получает следующий вопрос – где он выступает.

\- Ой, обычно на похоронах. Сейчас как раз едем в один мелкий городок. Там мэр заказал что-то в стиле The Everly Brothers, видать, что-то серьезное ебнуло.

Мужик протягивает «ясно» и тактично уходит, так и не узнав, что ебнула крышечка у Пола. Он всеми силами пытался сохранить остатки нервов, поэтому вдруг выбрал такой стиль общения. Зато все сразу отваливают.

Пол ерошит волосы, чтобы побыстрее высохли, и ходит вокруг грузовичка. Вдруг он замечает Дэрила, быстрым шагом направляющегося к нему. Он неряшливо закидывает свое пончо в кузов и открывает водительскую дверцу.

\- Поехали. Сейчас же, - судя по его серьезному виду, спорить не стоит.

\- Что-то случилось? – Пол запрыгивает на сиденье и пристегивается.

\- Кажется, нас разыскивает полиция, - отвечает Дэрил, выруливая на шоссе. Пол жмурится и тяжело вздыхает. Видимо, не стоило затевать драку у бара.

\- Блять. Как ты это узнал?

\- Зашел в магазин. Потом зашли копы, начали показывать продавцу фотографии, - Дэрил смотрит четко вперед, когда машина постепенно набирает скорость.

\- Стоп, - вдруг говорит Пол и, нахмурившись, поворачивается к нему. – Почему ты был в магазине? Ты же говорил, что тот мудак тебя ограбил.

\- Я взял твои деньги, – фыркает Дэрил, - вообще, это же логично. Ты платишь за бензин, а я предоставляю тебе место в машине. Таков негласный договор.

Пол набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, сдерживая вспышку раздражения, но молчит.

\- Ладно, - наконец, выдыхает он. Не хватало еще проблем, которые могут помешать ему добраться до Атланты в срок. Поэтому Пол решает вслух себя успокоить, - копам нам нечего предъявить, по сути. Только если ты не везешь что-то незаконное, - он выразительно смотрит на Дэрила. Махинации со страховкой, стремление вскрыть и ограбить аптеку, драки в баре. Пол абсолютно не знает, чего ожидать от нового знакомого.

\- Я? Нет. Может, ты везешь? Свою гитару.

\- О, нет. Даже полиция вкусов в музыке не сможет ничего сказать против меня. А вот тебя бы я закрыл в исправительной колонии, где крутят классический рок, чтобы ты его наконец-то послушал.

\- Я уже понял. Говно-вкус, говно-машина, говно-пончо. Вот, что ты обо мне думаешь. Так, может, включишь мне что-нибудь, что, по твоему мнению, стоящая музыка?

Пол задумчиво прикусывает губу и берет свой телефон. Он мог включить The Beatles, R.E.M., но вряд ли Дэрил оценит. Но ему интересно, что Дэрил думает о его музыке, и поэтому включает трек собственного сочинения. Это просто расслабляющая гитарная мелодия без вокала.

Пол кидает взгляд на сосредоточенного Дэрила и отворачивается к окну. Он прекрасно помнит, как написал эту музыку. Он сидел дома один, напевал под нос Джексона Си Фрэнка**, разочарованный тем, что у Алекса появились какие-то неотложные дела и он не приехал в обещанный день. Пол просто интуитивно перебирал струны, когда дождь решил составить ему компанию и сыграть ударную партию. Наиграв вступление, он понял, что мелодию стоит записать, а затем наложить слова, и это станет новым их синглом***. Но текст для песни так и не был написан. Возможно, он и не нужен был.

\- Красиво, - произносит Дэрил, - и грустно. Как она называется?

\- Just Breathe.****

\- Так называется песня у Pearl Jam.

\- О, вы только посмотрите на него. С тобой еще не все потеряно, - усмехается Пол.

\- А ты навешал ярлыки, хотя совсем меня не знаешь, - фыркает Дэрил.

\- Ты тоже не знаешь меня, - качает головой Пол.

\- Но я догадался, что эту музыку ты написал.

Пол сжимает губы и кивает.

\- Могу поставить что-нибудь повеселее, - он пожимает плечами, снова утыкаясь в телефон.

\- Как хочешь. Но мне понравилось. Ты на этой гитаре ее сочинил?

\- Да.

\- Она не выглядит так, как у всех модных рокеров, размахивающих патлами на сцене.

\- Потому что она не такая. Это старая гитара. Из ГДР. Она принадлежала моему отцу… он умер, и это единственное, что у нас с братом осталось. Она марки Musima*****, поэтому мы назвали ее Муза. И потому что она вдохновляла, - кусая губы, осторожно рассказывает Пол, уставившись вперед на шоссе.

\- И почему ты едешь с ней в Атланту?

Пол очень хотел избежать разговоров о цели его поездки, но вопрос был задан. Поэтому ему приходится уклончиво ответить, хотя он знает, что это создаст еще больше вопросов.

\- Просто отдать ее старшему брату. Мы с ним выступали. Она ему пригодится больше.

А он не должен привязываться к гитаре. Он не должен. Это ведь всего лишь кусок деревяшки со струнами.

\- Я тебя понимаю. У меня тоже есть старший брат. А это его машина, - произносит Дэрил, и вдруг тон его голоса меняется. - Блядство, - вдруг ругается он, и Пол непонятливо оборачивается, - копы на хвосте.

Пол слышит полицейскую сирену и округляет глаза, читая во взгляде попутчика вопрос – остановиться или попытаться оторваться от погони. Кто знает, может, копы ко всему прочему уже прочухали обман со страховкой. Пол видит, как Дэрил крепче сжимает руль, борясь с дилеммой.

\- У меня прав нет, - роняет он.

\- Что, блять?! – Пол аж подпрыгивает.

\- Ну, есть. В теории. Но я их потерял.

\- Охренительно.

Вариант о попытке оторваться от преследования начинает перевешивать. Пол опускает взгляд на приборную панель и видит, что вряд ли им хватит бензина на долгие гонки. А копы вдруг читают их мысли и настоятельно просят остановиться на обочине. С языка слетает крепкий мат, но Дэрил выполняет требование.

\- Скорее. Пригнись, и меняемся местами, - шикает Пол, отцепляя ремень безопасности. Дэрил не успевает ничего возразить, а Пол уже проскальзывает задницей по его коленкам и устраивается на водительском сиденье, в ту же секунду пристегнувшись.

А затем он нацепляет самую лучезарную улыбку, здороваясь с подошедшей женщиной-копом и надеясь, что та не заметила их махинаций. Дэрил, облокотившись на окно, пытается прикрыть лицо рукой и остаться неузнанным.

\- Вы превысили скорость.

Превысили бы еще больше, если бы захотели устроить погоню.

\- Ох, черт. Правда? – наигранно растерянно моргает Пол, - простите. Мне так жаль. На дороге пустынно, я не думал, что кому-то могу помешать.

\- Ваши права, пожалуйста, - не поддаваясь на его сладкие речи, сухо просит женщина.

Пол копается в бумажнике, тут же выуживая карточку.

\- Это ваша машина?

\- Вообще-то нет. Я одолжил ее у друга, - Пол хмурится, поворачиваясь к Дэрилу и пихая его в бок. Вовремя же он упомянул о том, что грузовичок принадлежит его брату.

\- И как зовут друга?

\- Мерл, - шепчет Дэрил, - Диксон.

\- Мерл. Дик...сон, - говорит Пол, наблюдая, как блюститель правопорядка записывает его данные.

\- Хорошо. Подождете минутку? – спрашивает она и отлучается назад к своей машине.

\- Бля-я-я-я, - Дэрил сползает вниз по сиденью, закрывая лицо руками, - нам пиздец.

\- Что? Только не говори, что машина в угоне.

\- Возможно.

\- Что?! – Пол снова подскакивает, не ожидав, что его нервная шутка попадет в цель, – а я думал, такое говно никто не крадет! У вас совсем нет вкуса…

\- Никто обычно не заявляет об угоне такого говна.

\- Логично, - Пол нервно собирает волосы в пучок руками, оглядываясь в поисках резинки. Им точно пиздец. Сейчас их задержат, отвезут в участок, а затем все эти разбирательства, штрафы… и он опоздает в Атланту на несколько, блять, лет.

Пол отпускает волосы, нервно дергаясь, когда видит, что к машине направляется другой коп. Он удивленно поднимает брови и возвращает себе улыбку.

\- Я так и знал! – восторженный тон мужчины совсем не вяжется с их предположительным задержанием.

\- Что? – Пол хмурится.

\- Ну вы же – «Monroe». Вы с вашим парнем выступали три года назад. Я ваш большой поклонник, - улыбается мужчина, - что с вами случилось? Я надеялся на концерт и в моем родном городе, а вы вдруг просто пропали.

Пол представляет, какими глазами на него сейчас смотрит Дэрил, вот так узнав о своем попутчике, поэтому не оборачивается. А еще понимает, что это их шанс выбраться из заварушки.

\- Да, ну, знаете, сложный период был в жизни, - грустно улыбается Пол, - я не хочу об этом говорить. Простите.

\- Ой. Это вы простите, - тут же извиняется коп, прижимая ладонь к груди, - а еще… блин, я никогда этого не делал. Но можно с вами сфотографироваться?

Он жестом указывает на телефон, наклоняясь ближе. Пол, конечно же, кивает в согласии – в прошлом к нему часто обращались с подобными просьбами. А сейчас… это даже как-то странно бодрит. Как отголосок прежних, хороших времен, когда у них была лишь одна проблема – выбрать ресторан, где поужинать. Они делают пару селфи, Пол корчит рожи и забавно высовывает язык.

\- Класс!

\- А хотите, мой парень нас сфотографирует? – вдруг спрашивает Пол, оборачиваясь на Дэрила с коварной улыбкой. Охреневший от такой наглости Дэрил хмурится, но берет протянутый телефон и делает несколько снимков счастливого копа, повстречавшего рок-звезду.

\- Спасибо. Вот ваши права. Только не гоните больше! – довольный фанат отдает карточку Полу и удаляется. – Ой, чуть не забыл, - на полпути он вдруг оборачивается, возвращаясь к окну. – Мы тут ищем нескольких грабителей. Вы случайно их не видели?

Пол и Дэрил опускают взгляд на листок буквально с отвисшей челюстью. Это те самые парни, с которыми Дэрил подрался в баре.

\- Сраные уебки, - бормочет Дэрил, когда копы оставляют их в покое.

Полицейская машина разворачивается в направлении бара и уносится с включенной сиреной, а Пол выруливает обратно на шоссе.

\- Понятно, откуда у тебя проблемы с таблетками. Рок-звезда, значит, - бормочет Дэрил.

\- Ой, не начинай.

\- А еще это – «мой парень», – возмущенно шипит Дэрил.

\- Ну ты же в больнице прикинулся, что мы супруги, - фыркает Пол, - привыкай.

\- Ты выступал со своим парнем, - Дэрил повторяет слова копа.

\- Ага, - коротко отвечает Пол, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд.

\- Который по твоим словам – твой брат, - Дэрил хмурится.

\- Какая разница, - выдыхает Пол, - так проще отвечать, чем объяснять. Ты бы…. Вышвырнул меня из машины и переехал четыре раза. Ладно. Я могу прямо сейчас выйти, чтобы ты не надрывал спину, - Пол поворачивает руль, и колеса машины шуршат по обочине, поднимая пыль.

Дэрил подается вперед, хватаясь за руль, и выравнивает грузовичок, возвращая на шоссе.

\- Мне плевать, с кем ты там спишь, - он опускается обратно на сиденье, - а вот моему брату тебе лучше на глаза не попадаться.

\- Мы с Алексом не встречаемся, если что. Уже давно, - бросает Пол и умолкает. И рад, что Дэрил после этого ответа не задает лишних вопросов.

Они едут некоторое время, и Пол замечает, что Дэрил все чаще смотрит на приборную панель. А затем мотор машины начинает глохнуть, и она останавливается. Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, бормочет ругательства, а затем закуривает.

\- До ближайшего города две мили. Придется толкать, - говорит он. Пол кивает, и они выбираются из машины.

Мимо, как нарочно, никто не проезжает, чтобы можно было попросить взять их на буксир. Пол не думал, что красная развалюха весит так много и что через несколько минут у него невыносимо заболит спина.

\- Лучше иди рули, - хрипит Дэрил, упираясь ладонями в багажник.

\- Чуть позже, - отвечает Пол. Он не хочет позволять Дэрилу с поврежденной рукой в одиночку толкать машину. И хотя рана незначительная, он обеспокоенно следит, как мужчина справляется, и, черт побери, замечает, какими прекрасными линиями очерчиваются его бицепсы, когда он сгибает руку. Проклятье. Пол отводит взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на цели, и в этот момент слышит шуршание шин позади.

Он оборачивается и поднимает палец вверх, чтобы привлечь внимание, но синяя легковушка проносится мимо, словно нарочно увеличив скорость.

\- Придурки, - бормочет Пол, прикладываясь к багажнику плечами. Вскоре он ощущает, что толкать машину становится гораздо легче. Нет, у него не открылось второе дыхание, это они начали ехать вниз с горы.

\- Залезай, - он кивает Дэрилу, радостно упираясь обеими ладонями в кузов грузовичка. Машина все больше набирает скорость, и вскоре Пол отпускает кузов и бежит вперед, с победоносным криком запрыгивая на пассажирское сиденье.

Маленькая победа приободряет и Дэрила. И они свободно доезжают до заправки, на которой видят ту синюю машину, которая не остановилась, чтобы им помочь. Пол отправляется к магазинчику, чтобы оплатить бензин, но застывает в дверях, заметив парня, с которым подрался Дэрил. Точнее его затылок и клетчатую рубашку. Пол резко разворачивается и бежит обратно.

\- Там тот уебок, - он громко шепчет Дэрилу, ныряя в окно головой, а затем с опаской оборачивается проверить, не вышел ли он, - нам надо скорее уехать.

\- Ага. Без топлива, - бурчит Дэрил. Он оглядывается назад, - иди отвлеки вон того парня. Я сейчас.

\- Да как?

\- Да хоть склей его! Мне срать. Главное, чтобы он не обернулся.

Расспрашивать, что задумал Дэрил, нет времени, и Пол подходит к парню, курящему в стороне от заправки, и с облегчением подмечает, что его не было тогда у бара.

\- Привет, - нерешительно улыбается он.

\- Свои купи, - отрезает парень.

\- Я не..., - начинает Пол, оглядываясь и заметив, как Дэрил, пригнувшись, перемещается к синей машине, - я не курю. Просто….

Пол прищуривается, пытаясь понять, есть ли смысл включать обаяние. Он не заметил даже капли интереса в свою сторону. Была не была. Склеить – так склеить.

\- Мне понравилась твоя футболка. Хотел спросить, где ты ее купил, только и всего, - пожимает плечами Пол, говоря первое, что пришло на ум. Он опускает взгляд на футболку парня, а там нет никакой картинки, кроме буквы «М». Мда, умно.

\- В секонд-хенде, - произносит тот, отворачиваясь.

\- Блин. Круто. Я редко туда заглядываю, но последний раз нашел такую крутую кожаную куртку, - начинает лепетать Пол, - на ней были металлические клепки. Байкерская нашивка на всю спину. Ну, как у «Ангелов Ада». А еще разноцветные ленточки на воротнике.

Ему хочется влепить себе по лицу ладонью, что за чушь он несет. У Пола всегда был хорошо подвешен язык, он мог заболтать кого угодно, но никогда прежде ему не приходилось делать это вот так нарочно. Ему казалось, что он палится своим старанием, но что делать?

\- Это было в Калифорнии. Ох, как я люблю Калифорнию, - мечтательно вздыхает Пол, - а ты? – Он ждет, что парень его пошлет куда подальше, но тот вдруг отвечает.

\- Я оттуда родом.

И даже этой короткой фразы хватает, чтобы Пол восторженно ахнул.

\- Правда? Вот я сразу почувствовал земляка. Услышал эти мелодичные нотки в твоем голосе…

Он хотел было по инерции продолжать нести чушь, но вдруг слышит громкий возглас.

\- Опять ты!

Пол оборачивается, видя, как Дэрил захлопывает дверцу грузовичка и заводит мотор. Он бежит к нему, влезая в кабину как раз в тот момент, когда машина трогается с места. Им вслед летит мат и бутылки, запущенные вышедшей из магазина компанией. Дэрил выжимает всю возможную скорость из машины, вцепившись в руль.

\- О, черт, - Пол переводит дыхание, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Снова они чуть не проебались. Он опускает взгляд на приборную панель и видит, что у них достаточно бензина, чтобы добраться как минимум до другого крупного городка. – Халявный бензин? Неплохо, - хмыкает он с усмешкой. Дэрил усмехается в ответ и по-дружески легонько ударяет его в плечо кулаком.

\- А они нас не догонят?

\- Не, - и выуживает из кармана ключи, прежде чем показательно выбросить их в окно.

Они проезжают пару минут, когда замечают знакомую полицейскую машину, как раз несущуюся в сторону заправки, где остались мудаки. Справедливость восторжествует, и это поважнее каких-то денег. Пол не думал, что у Дэрила тогда при себе было много, но решает не спрашивать – он все равно оплатит следующую заправку.

Пол расслабляется, потянувшись к бутылке с водой, успевшей нагреться за время поездки. Он делает несколько глотков, наслаждаясь скоростью, с которой несется машина, а затем чувствует, что что-то вдруг меняется. Грузовичок замедляет ход, а затем вдруг останавливается сам собой, и Дэрил выкрикивает протяжное «бля-я-я-я-ть», отразившееся от ближайших гор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * R.E.M. - Drive  
> ** Jackson C. Frank - Goodbye (To My Loving you)  
> *** Two Feet - Call Me, I Still Love You  
> **** "Просто дышать"  
> ***** Musima Deluxe 25k https://i.imgur.com/RHgi4xK.jpg


	4. Day 3. Evening

\- Спасибо, что отбуксировали нас, - Пол обращается к широкоплечему парню с густой шевелюрой, который почти на целую голову выше его.

\- Всегда рад помочь, - отвечает он, растянувшись в белоснежной улыбке, - меня зовут Данте.

\- Пол, - он протягивает руку, и парень достаточно долго сжимает его ладонь, прежде чем отпустить. – А это Дэрил.

\- Мы вечером собираемся у костра. Будет выпивка. Присоединяйтесь со своим парнем.

Пол чувствует, как его в затылок будто уколол взгляд Дэрила.

\- Он не мой парень, - тут же спешит поправить Пол и видит, как улыбка Данте теплеет. Позади фыркает Дэрил, а затем доносится скрежет открывающегося капота. – Но мы придем.

Они проторчали на дороге целый час, пока Дэрил копался в моторе и ворчал, что у него нет нужных инструментов. Затем рядом притормозил белый джип, за рулем которого был высокий смуглый парень, и отогнал их до лагеря, где остановились его друзья, у которых при себе, конечно же, нашлось все для починки машины.

Пол улыбается вслед дружелюбному Данте, направляющемуся к тентам и своим друзьям, и поворачивается к Дэрилу. Тот почти по пояс залез под капот, соблазнительно нагнувшись. Взгляд Пола сам собой скользит по его пятой точке, обтянутой джинсовой тканью, и красному платку, торчащему из правого кармана. Черт.

\- И что же там сломалось? – интересуется Пол, подходя ближе и пытаясь высмотреть, чем конкретно занят Дэрил.

\- Как будто, если я скажу, ты тут же это починишь. Отойди и не мешай, - ворчит он.

Пол закатывает глаза. Что-то со звоном падает, Дэрил матерится и резко выпрямляется, ударяясь о капот затылком, затем снова матерится еще громче.

\- Не спеши.

\- Не могу. Мы должны уехать как можно скорее.

\- Почему? Ты хочешь гнать всю ночь? – Пол чувствует, что нервы вытянули из него силы, и ему хочется просто упасть и поспать, а затем, с утра пораньше, возобновить путь. – Мы можем остаться, пообщаться с людьми, поесть и поехать утром.

\- Я не очень компанейский парень.

\- Да брось, - отмахивается Пол, - ты же нашел о чем поговорить со мной.

Дэрил мямлит что-то неразборчивое, вновь принимаясь копаться в моторе. Пол тяжело вздыхает, облокачиваясь на грузовичок, и рассматривает инструменты в ящике, не зная, пошлет ли его Дэрил подальше или попросит помочь.

\- Не хотите выпить? – Данте, словно спаситель, появляется рядом, держа в руках пару бутылок пива, покрытых конденсатом. Холодное, желанное. Его точно послал Бог.

\- Боже. Конечно да! – тут же радостно соглашается Пол и поворачивается к Дэрилу, высунувшему голову из-под капота. Пол поднимает брови – не откажется же Дэрил от халявной выпивки? Он передает одну бутылку пива Дэрилу, а сам уходит вместе с Данте к тентам. Может, Диксон будет чуть меньше ворчать, если никто не будет мешать ему с ремонтом машины.

\- Так куда вы едете? – задает заезженный вопрос Данте, когда они устраиваются в раскладных креслах. Пол порядком устал от дороги, поэтому любая не дребезжащая поверхность тут же заставляет его расслабиться.

\- В Атланту. У меня там родственники, - он сразу решает пресечь расспросы скучным враньем.

\- А Дэрил?

\- Просто друг, решил составить компанию. Никаких интересных историй, - неловко усмехается Пол, открывая пиво и с упоением делая несколько глотков. Кажется, алкоголь действительно спасает его нервные клетки. Пол старается не думать о том, сколько Алекс мог успеть написать ему сообщений, но сжимает телефон сквозь карман джинсов. Он не помнит, когда проверял его. Возможно, не было сети, или им было не до того. Но ему так не хочется доставать и проверять, словно, если он не будет этого делать, это спасет его от чувства стыда. Не видел – значит, не было.

\- Я бы составил вам компанию, но еду в Даллас. На концерт.

\- Правда? И кто же там выступает? – с искренним интересом спрашивает Пол.

\- Малоизвестные группы. Жалко, что многие из них быстро распадаются, - Данте, откинувшись на спинку кресла, смотрит вперед, на медленно опускающееся и плавящее горизонт солнце. – Некоторые кажутся очень перспективными.

\- Как «Yellow Penguins»?

\- О да, ты определенно понимаешь, о чем я. «Not your cup of coffee». «Monroe» были на редкость хороши.

\- Да… - улыбается Пол, прикусывая губу и опуская голову. Он надеялся, что парень не заметит и ничего не поймет. После того, как они пропали со сцены два года назад, люди начали постепенно забывать о существовании одной среднестатистической, ничем не запоминающейся группы, как казалось Полу. Ему нравилось, что на улицах его перестали узнавать совсем, может, благодаря отросшим волосам.

\- Ты чем-то, кстати, похож на… - Данте поворачивается, и его выражение лица резко меняется. – О, черт побери! Это же ты!

\- Да, это я, - произносит Пол, и чувствует иррациональный проблеск радости, что его все-таки узнали. Может, их группа была не так уж плоха. Последние сутки он только и слышит о том, как их любили. И это должно прибавить ему уверенности к тому, что он правильно сделал, что решился поехать. Но он все равно сомневается.

\- Я просто… охренеть, - Данте пристально смотрит на него, и Пол смущенно отводит взгляд. – Вы больше не играете. А твой парень?

\- А он больше не мой парень.

\- Блин, - Данте хочет что-то сказать в поддержку, но долго колеблется, будто встретил настоящую звезду и не знает, о чем с ней говорить, и может лишь восторженно лепетать всякую чушь. – И он просто идиот. Я бы на его месте никогда не кинул и не стал бы плохо обращаться с таким парнем, как ты.

\- СУКА!

Пол аж дергается, проливая на себя пиво, когда раздается крик Дэрила вместе со звоном металла. Капот обрушился прямо на его голову, ударив по плечам. Пол подскакивает вместе с Данте, спеша освободить мужчину из пасти автомобиля.

\- Ты ушибся? Тебе бы сделать перерыв, - обеспокоенно произносит Пол, косясь на перебинтованную руку Дэрила, которая могла пострадать.

\- Все отлично, я уже закончил, - ворчит Дэрил, дергая плечом и захлопывая капот. Он идет к водительской дверце и заводит мотор. Тот урчит, как довольная кошка, готовая бежать за добычей. Дэрил глушит машину, хлопает дверцей, а затем закуривает и направляется прочь.

Пол извиняется перед Данте и спешит за Дэрилом.

\- С тобой точно все в порядке?

Дэрил не отвечает, пока не достигает края обрыва. Пол останавливается рядом с ним и опускает взгляд. Внизу расположилось глубокое ущелье, раньше здесь, видимо, была река.

\- Нормально все, - вздыхает Дэрил, не поворачиваясь.

\- Не похоже. Это из-за того, что я заставил нас задержаться? Прости, - быстро произносит Пол.

\- Нет. Я… честно говоря, все еще не знаю, зачем еду. Так что задержаться и все обдумать мне не помешает.

Пол поражен такой неожиданной честностью, и его самого одолевают те же сомнения. Но он не собирался ими делиться. Он давно не хотел ни с кем делиться личным.

\- Не хочешь рассказать? - Пол не сводит взгляда с Дэрила, задумчиво кусающего губы и держащего сигарету около рта. Угрюмый попутчик, кажется, вот-вот начнет с ним нормально общаться, сделав их отношения хотя бы на время пути приятельскими, как и должно быть. Пол замирает и даже перестает дышать.

\- Было бы что рассказывать, - бурчит Дэрил, наконец, делая затяжку.

\- Что угодно. Можешь метафорами. Поменять имена.

Дэрил фыркает и молчит долгое время. Пол вновь переводит взгляд на ущелье, рассматривая гладкие изгибы камней, которые создала природа. Она неустанно за годом год обтачивала их дождями, смывала песок. Краем глаза Пол замечает, что Дэрил лезет во внутренний карман своей жилетки, а затем достает какую-то бумажку. Фотокарточку.

\- Я еду к брату. Настоящему брату, а не как у тебя, - нехотя отвечает он, протягивая фотографию Полу. Тот берет ее и рассматривает двух запечатленных на ней улыбающихся мальчиков. Тот, что помладше, кажется ему знакомым – это Дэрил. А подросток, значит – Мерл. Мерл обхватил Дэрила за шею и притянул к себе.

\- У вас большая разница в возрасте.

\- Семь лет, - произносит Дэрил и делает паузу на пару затяжек сигаретой. - У нас не так давно умер отец.

\- Мне жаль, - тут же говорит Пол, возвращая фотографию.

\- Не стоит. Он был тем еще ублюдком, а ублюдки почему-то очень долго живут. И вот Мерл стал разбирать хлам в его доме, сказал мне посмотреть, вдруг что-то пригодится.

\- Это же не плохо. Семейное воссоединение даже благодаря трагическому событию…

\- Нет. Но я не мог решиться приехать четыре года, - Дэрил смотрит на ущелье, снова делая глубокую затяжку. И Пол не знает, что сказать. Он пытается логически догадаться о причине, но слишком мало знает о своем попутчике. – А сейчас, пока я не приехал и не постучал в дверь, еще есть возможность повернуть назад.

\- Ты не хочешь увидеть брата?

\- Мы с ним серьезно поссорились. Это он не хочет меня видеть.

\- Но все-таки связался с тобой, - тихо произносит Пол, - мне кажется, это значит, что он больше не в обиде.

Дэрил лишь дергает плечом. Пол нерешительно топчется рядом, наблюдая, как он докуривает сигарету и топчет бычок ботинком. Пол не знает, стоит ли расспрашивать Дэрила дальше, но взять и уйти было бы некрасиво. И он делает шаг вперед, останавливаясь прямо на краю.

\- Ты часто думаешь о том, что ждет тебя дальше? И в чем смысл жизни? – он двигает ботинком, и с края вниз осыпаются мелкие камни и песок. – И не хочется ли просто взять и спрыгнуть… закончить все это… и никогда не узнать…

Он чуть разводит руки в стороны, когда порыв ветра, выскользнувший из ущелья, обнимает его. _Никогда не узнать, беспокоится ли кто-то на самом деле. Или для всех ты – просто симпатичная мордашка со сладким голосом._

\- Эй! – Дэрил хватает Пола за плечо.

Пол оборачивается, поймав в его взгляде обеспокоенность.

\- И тебя останавливает лишь мысль, что ты вот-вот узнаешь, - договаривает Пол. Дэрил молчит, потянув его назад от края, и Пол покорно делает шаг назад.

\- Иди лучше пей, - бурчит он, отпуская его плечо, - а то ты без таблеток совсем крышей едешь.

Пол грустно усмехается, и они вместе возвращаются к лагерю, пытаясь наступить на собственные тени. С тем, как постепенно опускается солнце, становится прохладнее. И Пол забирается в сумку, чтобы достать шапку.

\- Это что за тряпка?

\- Завидуешь?

Дэрил хмыкает, отправляясь к переносным холодильникам, чтобы взять себе пиво, а Пол снова устраивается в кресле рядом с Данте. Они болтают то ли пятнадцать минут, то ли три часа – сложно сказать. Пол вливает в себя пиво, хмелея и расслабляясь, рассказывая о нюансах музыки под тихий треск разведенного костра. А затем Данте уговаривает его достать гитару и сыграть что-нибудь. Они вместе вспоминают старую веселую песню Monroe, и кто-то неподалеку начинает им же подпевать. Пол смеется и периодически краем глаза наблюдает, как Дэрил слоняется вокруг, не находя себе места и не прибиваясь ни к одной компании. Наконец, он вместе с бутылкой текилы возвращается в машину.

_Пол смотрел, как огонь в камине пляшет в отражении экрана его мобильного телефона. Минуту назад он говорил с Магной, сохраняя бодрый голос, но не переставал хмуриться. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, что случилось. Пол попытался представить, что все было совсем не так, придумать оправдание._

_\- What were all those dreams we shared Those many years ago? What were all those plans, we made now, Left beside the road?* -_ _он_ _напел_ _несколько_ _строчек_ _,_ _перебирая_ _струны_ _._ _Его всегда успокаивала игра на гитаре, заставляла клубок мыслей распутаться._

_Может, ему нужно было придумать оправдание себе самому? За то, что затянул и никак не мог сказать Алексу все до конца. Он ведь пытался, но парень словно не замечал изменений в его поведении. Ему казалось, что молчание обратилось в полноценную ложь и все вот-вот обрушится с диким грохотом, погребая их обоих под завалами._

_\- But no one hears before I disappear, -_ _Пол_ _резко_ _прекратил_ _играть_ _._ _Сейчас, кажется, судьба дала ему знак. И это был отличный шанс исчезнуть с малыми последствиями._

\- Знаешь, что я подумал? – вдруг говорит Данте, когда Пол перестает играть и поднимает на него глаза, - что всегда мечтал потрахаться с рок-звездой.

Пол нервно облизывает губы и сглатывает. Это плохой подкат, очень плохой. Пол это знает. А еще понимает, что расслаблен и пьян настолько, что не видит ни одной причины отказаться.

\- Я тоже, - смеется Пол, зажмуриваясь и откидывая голову назад. Его считают рок-звездой, вот смешно!

Когда он открывает глаза, то ловит пристальный взгляд Данте. Тот не шутил. Внимание Пола фокусируется на кончике языка, проскользнувшем по губам мужчины. Кивок головы в сторону. И Пол поднимается, чтобы отнести гитару в кузов грузовичка и направиться вслед за Данте к его джипу. В багажнике расстелено одеяло и подушки, и там достаточно пространства, чтобы разместиться вдвоем. Пол обескуражен напором жадных и неаккуратных поцелуев, обрушившихся на него, стоило им с Данте скрыться от посторонних глаз. Они прижимаются друг к другу, и от каждого прикосновения становится все жарче. Пол тяжело дышит, когда они избавляют друг друга от одежды, полностью игнорируя холод на улице. Он отшвыривает футболку в сторону и принимается за ремень Данте. Безумие. Совсем, как тогда, в гримерке, сразу после первого концерта с большой публикой. Алекс сдирал с Пола потную футболку, прижимая его к себе за талию, путался ладонью в его волосах, шептал, что никогда не испытывал ничего и близко похожего, а это – было феерично и Пол всех очаровал.

И сейчас он не отдает себе отчета в действиях, стремясь как можно скорее прижаться к обнаженному телу Данте. Черт, как же давно у него не было хорошего секса. Он не задумывается и тем более не спрашивает, кто сверху, а кто снизу, все решится само, его устроит любой расклад. Пол скидывает ботинки и стонет, когда Данте проходит пылкими поцелуями по его шее, хватаясь за край расстегнутых джинсов, чтобы их снять.

\- Матерь божья. Вы совсем охренели.

Зрение Пола не сразу фокусируется, он перехватывает руки Данте, не позволяя себя до конца раздеть. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- Дэрил, - Пол спрыгивает на прохладную землю, поворачиваясь к своему попутчику, мягко говоря, обескураженному происходящим, не сдвигающемуся с места. Скорее всего, из наглости.

\- Мне надо с тобой говорить, - произносит Дэрил с нажимом и отводит взгляд.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Да.

Пол недовольно вздыхает на такую бестактность и отходит вслед за Дэрилом несколько метров от машины.

\- Чего тебе? – громко шепчет Пол, обхватывая себя руками и от холода, внезапно накрывшего тело, и от смущения.

\- Мы должны ехать. Прямо сейчас.

\- Ты пьян. Я пьян. Мы не можем сейчас ехать, - что за идиотизм? – Хочешь, чтобы нас распидорасило по обочине?

\- Я не пьян! – совсем не шепотом отвечает Дэрил.

\- Ага, конечно. Утром поедем. Если это все, что ты хотел, то я пошел, - Пол разворачивается, злясь на Дэрила за прерванный секс. Ну какого же черта? У него все настроение теперь испорчено. Пол надеется его исправить, но, когда он подходит к джипу, замечает одевающегося Данте.

\- Слушай… что-то я перебрал, видимо. Идиотская идея. Прости, - произносит он, - я не должен был.

\- Но… - Пол открывает рот, не найдя аргументов. Краем мысли он понимает, что все это была действительно плохая идея, созданная затуманенным алкоголем разумом. Им не следует спать вместе. Они ведь просто незнакомцы, которые больше никогда не встретятся. Но это было и весомым аргументом «за». Забыться, отвлечься от мыслей о предстоящих днях – Пол этого отчаянно хотел. Но ему остается лишь забрать свою футболку и плестись в сторону тентов, чтобы найти выпивку и накидаться до состояния, когда ему будет уже плевать. Отвратительно.

А еще хуже, что не осталось ничего сносного, только остатки вина в картонной коробке. Пол берет ее и идет в сторону ущелья. Ему нужно прочистить мысли, прийти в себя и признать, что остановиться – было правильно. Пьяный секс с незнакомцем – разве этого он действительно хотел? Он садится на землю и делает несколько глотков приторного вина. Пола раздражает тишина, окутавшая лагерь, и он достает телефон и вставляет наушники в уши. В моменты, когда плохо, хочется сделать себе еще хуже, и он включает демо-версию песни, которую они с Алексом записали вместе, но она не вошла в альбом**. Он помнит, как сидел рядом, пока парень играл медленную мелодию на пианино. Пол жмурится, когда в носу щекочет запах ацетона, но слезы все равно выступают в уголке глаз. Как же они были счастливы, черт побери, как же им тогда казалось, что весь мир у их ног, как же они любили друг друга, все происходящее с ними и как громко смеялись. А он все это разрушил.

Пол пьет вино, не чувствуя вкуса, а затем опускается спиной на землю. Перед глазами кружатся звезды, и его постепенно утягивает водоворот усталости. Он утопает в музыке, его дыхание крадут воспоминания. Он не двигается, позволяя себя медленно убивать. Пусть. Сожрите его полностью, как стервятники распотрошите внутренности. От него прежнего уже ничего не осталось.

Когда Пол открывает глаза, его сетчатку режут лучи рассветного солнца. Он поднимается на ноги, подбирая свой телефон с земли, и медленно бредет к лагерю. Пол замирает, глядя на изрезанную шинами сухую землю места, где, казалось, две минуты назад стояла группа машин. И Данте. И Дэрил. И никого из них нет. Есть только раскатистый крик орла, прошедший по ущелью. А телефон, как назло, полностью разряжен и превратился в бесполезный кусок пластика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pearl Jam - The End  
> ** Stanton Lanier - Breathe


	5. Day 4

Раскаленный асфальт обжигает босые ступни, когда Пол делает первые шаги по шоссе. Это приятнее и безопаснее, чем идти по камням и сухим веткам, если, конечно, его не собьет какой-нибудь кретин. Он уже пережил одну истерику, закричав на все ущелье так, что его услышали во всех штатах, затем несколько минут просидел на земле, пока страх умереть посреди пустоши не поднял его на ноги. Дэрил его кинул. Что хуже всего – он уехал со всеми его вещами и гитарой. Пол пытается утешить себя тем, что подумывал о том, как застрять в пустыне и лишиться необходимости ехать в Атланту. Мечты сбываются, черт возьми! Он сжимает дрожащие руки в кулаки и медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Сейчас следует сосредоточиться на проблеме выживания. Ему невыносимо хочется пить, язык ворочается в сухом рту. Он уже думает о том, что придется пить свою же мочу. Ну нет, он не настолько отчаялся. Все не дойдет до критической точки. Он найдет озеро или заправку. Пол накрывает футболкой голову и плечи, спасая от солнца, и направляется вперед, потому что у него нет другого выхода.

_Совсем, как в ту ночь. Он выбежал на улицу под проливной дождь, накрывая голову курткой, кое-как спасая голову, но вскоре все равно ее снял. Поначалу дождь казался ему горячим, но через полчаса Пол насквозь промок. Он не хотел возвращаться домой после ссоры с Алексом, поэтому просто бродил по темным улицам. Он не думал, что внезапно встретит Аарона, а тот позовет его к себе высохнуть и погреться._

_\- Пол, что ты тут делаешь? – Алекс отпихнул Аарона в сторону рукой._

_Пол, недавно вышедший из душа, растерянно застыл в гостиной, по пояс голый и босой, с раскрасневшимся лицом и влажными волосами._

_\- Я… мы случайно встретились._

_\- А затем ты с ним переспал? – Алекс сжал руки в кулаки._

_\- Я знаю, как все выглядит, но это не так, - бормотал Пол, подняв руки и понимая, что его слова дублируют фразы из тупых фильмов._

_\- Урод, - Алекс кинулся на него с кулаками, но Пол вовремя пригнулся и оттолкнул его от себя максимально аккуратно, чтобы не навредить. Алекс схватил чашку с журнального столика и запустил в него. Раздался звон. - Почувствовал себя ебаной рок-звездой, с которой каждый хочет потрахаться?_

_Он бросился на него, и Пол выбежал на улицу босиком, не успев схватить ботинки._

Он щурится от яркого света, замечая, как впереди на шоссе расплываются какие-то фигуры. Обман зрения или там действительно красный автомобиль?

\- Я прикончу тебя, ублюдок, - цедит он сквозь зубы. Его накрывает такая злость, что Пол устремляется вперед, забыв об усталости.

\- Господи Иисусе, - седая женщина отшатывается в сторону от лежащего на дороге оленя, когда Пол подходит совсем близко, - ты откуда взялся?

\- Я… - только сейчас Пол понимает, что у него был обман зрения. Он полминуты растерянно моргает и открывает рот, силясь что-нибудь сказать. – Из Лос-Анджелеса. – Нет, он должен был сказать что-то вразумительное. В горле настолько сухо, что его взгляд сразу цепляется за фляжку на поясе у женщины. И жажда берет верх над тактичностью. – Можно мне попить?

\- Да, - растерянно говорит она, протягивая фляжку и с ног до головы окидывая взглядом Пола. – Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя грузовик сбил.

Пол молча соглашается и делает несколько жадных глотков воды, постепенно приходя в себя. А женщина возвращается к, очевидно, сбитому машиной оленю.

\- Не поможешь? – спрашивает женщина, махнув рукой.

\- Конечно, - отзывается Пол, закрывая фляжку и подхватывая оленя за ноги. Вопреки ожиданиям Пола, что они оттащат животное на обочину, женщина направляется к своему черному грузовику. Черному. Не красному. Знатно же у него мозги поплыли от жары. Они аккуратно кладут оленя в багажник, и Пол решает не задавать вопросов.

\- Ну что, ты поедешь? – женщина оборачивается, подходя к дверце машины. Пола не нужно спрашивать дважды.

Он приходит в себя за полчаса дороги, слушая по радио Fleetwood Mac.

\- Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise*, - тихо подпевает женщина. Она заботливо делится с Полом домашним печеньем, и он уминает десяток штук буквально за пару минут.

\- Ты не из последователей Иисуса? – вдруг спрашивает она, глядя прямо на дорогу.

\- Простите? – хмурится он, откашлявшись от попавших не в то горло крошек.

\- Парни, которые бродят по пустыне, потому что хотят походить на Иисуса. Ну, знаешь, сорок дней и все такое. Проверить, спасет ли их Бог…

\- Не… я… верю только в себя, - усмехается Пол, переведя взгляд на дорогу и пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Голова все еще гудит, его немного потряхивает от нервов. - Парень свалил и бросил меня, - признается он через пару минут. Должен же он как-то объяснить свою прогулку по пустыне, даже несмотря на то, что его попутчица не задавала вопросов.

\- Расставания – это тяжело, - отвечает женщина, повернувшись, и на ее губах появляется понимающая улыбка.

Черт. Он неправильно выразился. Ну и ладно.

\- Это знак.

\- Что? – Пол растерянно смотрит на женщину.

\- Впереди, - она указывает на дорожный знак, где изображен олень. - Никто не знает, что ждет впереди. Но нужно всегда ездить аккуратно. Хотя сегодня кто-то сбил это бедное существо, а у меня теперь будет ужин.

\- Никогда не думал об этом, - произносит Пол. Подбирать сбитых животных ему всегда казалось дикостью. Но с другой стороны – иначе они будут гнить на обочине, и их съедят койоты.

\- Так куда тебя подвезти? – спрашивает женщина, прерывая его отстраненные размышления.

\- Я…. Даже не знаю уже, - бормочет Пол. Без гитары ему незачем ехать в Атланту, но посреди пустыни он тоже не может остаться. Он преодолел больше половины пути, и глупо поворачивать назад. В полицию он обращаться точно не станет. – В Атланте меня ждет друг.

\- Ох, прости, милый, мы уехали немного в другую сторону, - вздыхает женщина.

\- Тогда, наверное, мне нужно выйти. Попробую поймать попутку.

\- Уверен?

Он ни в чем не уверен, но кивает. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь, едущий в Атланту, подберет его. Женщина останавливает машину на обочине, и Пол выбирается из приятно прохладного салона вновь под жаркое солнце.

\- Держи, - женщина протягивает ему кроксы и фляжку с водой, - не обожги ступни.

\- Спасибо, - Пол стоит, прижимая сокровища к груди и наблюдая, как черный грузовик возвращается на шоссе и уезжает. Благослови Господь таких добрых людей. Затем он обувается и начинает брести в противоположную сторону.

Звук мотора автомобиля постепенно исчезает, и компанию Полу составляет лишь ветер, шелестящий сухой травой и листвой на редких деревьях, и гул электрических проводов, протянутых между столбами. Он медленно идет вперед, в который раз задумываясь о том, правильно ли поступил, что не поехал с женщиной до ближайшего городка, откуда мог бы позвонить друзьям. Пол вдруг замирает, хлопая себя по карманам, только сейчас задумываясь о бумажнике. Его нет. Ублюдок ограбил его подчистую. У Пола осталось лишь упрямство, которое ведет его вперед. Периодически он делает несколько глотков из фляжки, надеясь, что воды хватит до того, как он кого-нибудь встретит. Впереди маячит поворот, немного его приободривший. Пол поворачивает в направлении Атланты, продолжая свой путь.

Он напевает под нос песню, чтобы хоть чем-то занять голову:

\- Now here you go again. You say you want your freedom. Well, who am I to keep you down?**

Где же чертовы машины? Еще слишком рано? Он прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, оборачиваясь и всматриваясь в горизонт, и идет спиной. Струны его нервов поочередно дергает фальшивыми нотами. Пол не представляет, как способен держаться, а не упасть на землю и не зарыдать от бессилия. Наверное, только благодаря мысли, что это ни черта не поможет. Вдруг Пол спотыкается о какой-то куст, заваливаясь на землю.

\- Вот и нахуя нужно было в принципе ехать? – нервно смеется он, не предпринимая попытки встать. Видимо, чтобы заблудиться в пустыне и сдохнуть. Его останки растащат койоты и стервятники, а Алекс будет считать, что он трус. И у него даже не будет надгробного камня, на котором можно выгравировать эти слова!

Он лежит несколько минут, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, собираясь с силами и глядя в чистое небо. Интересно, когда здесь обещают дождь? Пол не сразу улавливает шорох, отличающийся от шелеста травы. Он приподнимается на локтях в поисках источника звука, а затем его предплечье пронзает острая боль.

\- Тварь! – Пол вскакивает на ноги, отшатываясь на шоссе и зажимая больное место другой рукой. Змея, зашипев, приподнимает голову. – Блять. – Пол с ужасом опускает взгляд на руку, замечая две красные точки. Он на всякий случай отходит подальше, но не теряет змею из поля зрения на случай, если ей захочется снова напасть.

Нужно отсосать яд. Если еще не поздно. Или поздно? Пол впивается губами вокруг укуса. Медь попадает на язык, он сплевывает и снова прижимается к ране. Полу кажется, что его тошнит и кружится голова. Он воет от негодования, ощупывая раскрасневшуюся руку. Хуже словно быть уже не могло. Пол тщетно оглядывается, надеясь, что какая-нибудь машина все-таки покажется. Он видит вдалеке очертания городка, и это на пару секунд придает ему сил. Но ноги заплетаются, едва он успевает сделать три шага, и Пол падает на асфальт. Небо нависает над ним, начинает давить своей мощью, а треск проводов усиливается, создавая в голове вакуум из гула. Пол не может этого вынести. Ему кажется, что еще несколько секунд и его голова просто взорвется.

Но затем все резко прекращается, когда кто-то запускает ладонь в его волосы и нежно проводит по щеке пальцами.

\- Алекс? – приоткрыв глаза, спрашивает Пол, - что ты тут делаешь?

Над ним возвышается фигура, расплывающаяся в лучах яркого солнца. Парень усмехается и не сводит с него взгляда.

\- Хотел спросить, где моя гитара.

\- Я… потерял ее, - шепчет Пол, и слова скребут по горлу наждачкой. Ему бы взять лежащую рядом фляжку и выпить воды, но руки не слушаются. Он не может пошевелить даже пальцем.

\- Ты на календарь смотрел? Время не вечное.

\- Но… у нас же есть еще пара дней… - бормочет Пол, снова прикрывая глаза. Он уже не уверен, что не провалялся на шоссе несколько суток. Плавный вдох, выдох.

\- Воу, парень, шикарное место для того, чтобы вздремнуть, - раздается незнакомый голос. – Что с тобой?

Пол открывает глаза, щурясь от солнца, и вместо Алекса видит незнакомого парня в очках, с дредами, завязанными в хвост, и в гавайской рубашке.

\- Меня укусила змея.

\- Какая?

\- Ну…. Коричневая, с пятнами.

\- Они все коричневые с пятнами. И ядовитые, и обычные, - он цокает языком.

\- Можешь отвезти меня в больницу?

\- Конечно, - парень наклоняется, подхватывая Пола под руки. Он помогает ему встать и забраться в цветастый фургон, чем-то напоминающий такой же из мультика про Скуби-Ду. Пол растекается на кресле, потирая лицо руками и пытаясь очнуться.

\- Меня зовут Хит, - парень, сев за руль, сразу протягивает ему бутылку с водой, и Пол жадно припадает к горлышку, только через десяток глотков прерываясь, чтобы назвать свое имя. Полу уже все равно, в какой город ехать, лишь бы остаться в живых. Еды у Хита нет – он планирует купить что-то на ближайшей заправке, поэтому протягивает Полу оранжевую баночку Crush.

\- Спасибо.

\- Так что ты думаешь об отсосе?

\- Что? – Пол непонимающе поворачивается к Хиту.

\- Ну, отсосать яд змеи.

\- Я сделал все, что мог. Не думаю, что это помогло, - отвечает Пол, делая несколько глотков газировки и расслабленно откидываясь на мягкое сиденье. Он немного приходит в себя и окидывает беглым взглядом фургон – сзади вместо сидений лежит матрас, а также куча всякого хлама. Занавески, чтобы солнце не мешало спать. На зеркале заднего вида висит куча брелоков и бус, которые раздают в Новом Орлеане на Марди Гра. Пол присматривается к одному из них – зеленая голова зомби, с четко вырисованными гнилыми зубами.

\- Будешь?

Пол не заметил, как Хит закурил, пока тот не протянул ему косяк. Он растерянно качает головой и через несколько секунд думает, что зря отказался. Ему бы не помешало успокоить нервы. Хотя от травки он только сильнее захочет есть. В машине о любви поет Боб Марли***, не позволяя собрать мысли в кучу.

\- Господи, - Пол дергается, когда они обгоняют автомобиль, просигналивший им. Сердце у него чуть не выскочило через горло, и пришлось сглатывать слюну, чтобы вернуть его на место.

\- У-у-у, парень, тебе нужно расслабиться, - качает головой Хит, выуживая откуда-то оранжевый флакон с таблетками. Транквилизаторы.

Внимание Пола сразу фокусируется на них, он машинально хватает флакон и откручивает крышечку. Как он протянул столько дней без таблеток – большая загадка.

\- Давай я включу тебе музыку для релаксации, - говорит Хит, щелкая треки на телефоне.

Пол без колебаний закидывает таблетку в рот, запивая газировкой, и блаженно прикрывает глаза. Он уже не слышит музыки и окружающих звуков. Таблетки – то, что было ему нужно, то, что поможет привести мысли в порядок. Он ощущает, как отступает от края бездны, куда собирался сигануть из-за выкрученных нервов и безысходности. Когда он открывает глаза, все начинает окрашиваться странным свечением, становится неземным. И дорога впереди такая ровная, такая светлая, словно его ждет только хорошее.

\- Так ты играешь? На гитаре. Ты сказал, что играешь.

\- Не особо. Больше не играю, - лениво бормочет Пол, не задумываясь – когда он успел о себе рассказать. И на него не обрушивается шкал тревоги и ненависти к Дэрилу. Его больше это не задевает.

\- А почему перестал играть?

\- Я просто… - Пол медленно водит головой из стороны в сторону, - это больше не приносит мне удовольствие.

Музыка постепенно проявляется, плавными волнами накрывает его, расслабленность окутывает теплой паутиной. Пол не может больше держать глаза открытыми. Он бормочет, что немного подремлет, а потом…

\- Если ты не проснешься, то это была ядовитая змея… - последнее, что слышит он, прежде чем проваливается, словно сквозь перину, в бездну сна.

_\- Я не могу больше. Я устал, - вздыхал Пол, завернувшись в белоснежное одеяло на постели отеля. Утренние лучи проскальзывали сквозь щель между шторами, деля кровать пополам._

_\- Еще пять концертов, - Алекс сел рядом, повернувшись к нему, - мы не можем взять и отменить их. У нас договоренность._

_\- Я знаю, - Пол зажмурился, накрывая одеялом голову._

_\- Ну что ты, - Алекс провел по одеялу рукой и отодвинул его край, отчего на лицо Пола попали солнечные лучи, заставив жмуриться, - что не так? Выпей энергетик. Я могу достать для тебя кокса, взбодришься. Мы сможем это сделать._

_Пол нехотя приподнялся на локте._

_\- Я… не знаю, как сказать, - он сделал глубокий вдох. - Я написал ту песню о моих мертвых родителях. Мне нравилось исполнять ее, правда. Она мне душу рвала, мучила, но мне нравилось. Но сейчас… я чувствую, что с каждым новым концертом я фальшивлю. Я – не искренний. Я просто пою ее без чувств. И мне кажется, что люди это замечают. Музыка же – это не просто набор нот и слов._

_Алекс замолчал на несколько долгих секунд, опустив глаза. Даже он замечал, что по щеке Пола в определенный момент песни текла слеза. Настоящая. И Пол быстро стирал ее каждый раз в конце. Хотя она и так пряталась среди капелек пота._

_\- Я понимаю, - он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Пола. – Но я не знаю, что с этим делать, честно. Ты должен справиться._

_Тот лишь мрачно кивнул в ответ. Он должен был собраться._

Пол резко открывает глаза, подавшись вперед и вцепившись в приборную панель. Небо теперь словно залито остывающей лавой и обязательно сожжет его заживо.

\- Полегче парень, все хорошо, - говорит Хит, протягивая ему бутылку с водой.

\- Боже, - выдыхает Пол, откручивая крышку и делая несколько глотков.

\- Тебе лучше? – улыбается он, - значит, это была неядовитая змея.

Пол растерянно и счастливо смеется, откидывая голову на спинку сиденья. Он жив, что теперь еще имеет значение? Он поворачивается к окну и наблюдает за пейзажем, который успел немного измениться – количество деревьев по сторонам от дороги увеличилось, и теперь местность совсем не похожа на пустыню. Значит – они уже ближе к восточному побережью.

И вдруг его взгляд ловит фигуру в черном жилете, застывшую недалеко от дороги. Сердце моментально бросается на ребра.

\- Хит. Остановись. Пожалуйста, - говорит Пол, не сводя взгляда с Дэрила. Это точно не обман зрения. Он вовремя проснулся, ведь еще немного и они проехали бы мимо.

Парень останавливает машину, и Пол спешит выбраться наружу.

\- Спасибо! Я дальше справлюсь, правда. Спасибо! – кричит он и спешит прочь от дороги. Он спотыкается, запинается, теряет левый крокс, поэтому злится, когда приходится останавливаться. Пол хочет как можно скорее добраться до Дэрила и устроить ему такую взбучку, что мало не покажется. Он сжимает кулак и готовится вмазать мужчине по лицу. А тот стоит на берегу, уставившись на озеро, и не слышит его шагов.

\- Какого…, - Пол не договаривает, поймав взглядом айсберг красного цвета, выглядывающий из воды.

Дэрил оборачивается на него, но ничего не говорит. Вид у него крайне растерянный и огорченный. Спустя несколько секунд Пола накрывает осознание произошедшего.

\- Ты утопил грузовик? Ты утопил мою гитару?! – он нервно хватается за голову, ошеломленно уставившись на мужчину.

\- Только грузовик, - бормочет Дэрил и указывает в сторону дерева, у которого свалена сумка Пола, комбик и чехол с гитарой.

Пол подбегает к ней, расстегивая чехол и вытаскивая свое сокровище наружу. Он водит пальцами по блестящему корпусу, перебирает струны, отмечая, что все на месте. Гитара цела и даже сухая. Он с облегчением выдыхает, едва не подавившись собственным сердцем, прыгнувшим прямо в горло.

\- Так что случилось? – наконец, спрашивает Пол. На смену незаметно отхлынувшей злости пришла растерянность. Только сейчас он замечает, что одежда Дэрила мокрая. Ему пришлось лезть в воду по пояс, чтобы достать вещи из грузовика. Дэрил вертит в руках пачку сигарет, вероятно, тоже промокшую, раз не пытается закурить.

\- Олень выскочил перед машиной, - бормочет он, не поднимая глаз.

Пол оборачивается, но не видит поблизости никакого сбитого животного.

\- А я уж хотел сказать, какой ты отличный охотник и обеспечил себя едой на целый год! Но, смотрю, тебя без моей помощи как раз таки распидорасило по обочине, - ворчит Пол, но Дэрил не отвечает на его шутки. Пол прикусывает губу, бережно убирая гитару обратно в чехол.

\- Я думал… ты уехал с тем пидором, - вдруг роняет Дэрил, - я утром проснулся, а его нет. И тебя нет. И я психанул…

И это признание заставляет Пола вздрогнуть. В опущенных с грустью голубых глазах он видит глубокое сожаление. Дэрил совершенно не преследовал цели его кинуть.

\- Нет. Я просто гулял, - тихо произносит Пол.

\- У вас что-то было?

Этого вопроса Пол точно не ожидал. Ему кажется, или это ревность? Пол хмурится и качает головой.

\- Нет. Можешь расслабиться.

\- Прости, - тут же бормочет Дэрил, отворачиваясь.

\- Все нормально. Наверное, - Пол опускается на землю, запуская ладони в волосы. Он расчесывает пальцами сальные пряди, стягивает в пучок на затылке, но ему попросту нечем их завязать. Он в полнейшей прострации, равно как и Дэрил. Пол оборачивается и смотрит на пустую дорогу, прислушиваясь и надеясь на звук приближающегося автомобиля. Зря он сказал Хиту уезжать. Пол несколько минут сидит на месте, потирая лицо ладонями и не находя в себе сил подняться. Дэрил топчется рядом, глядя на утопленный грузовик, а затем начинает копать ботинками песок.

\- Наверное, нам надо будет поймать попутку, - бормочет Пол. Он уже бросил свою машину, так что и эту, наверное, Дэрил тоже сможет оставить без зазрения совести. Тем более, если она не его.

Дэрил все еще молчит.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Пол, сжимая ладони в замок, чтобы они не дрожали, - кто-то должен проехать по этой дороге рано или поздно. – Он, скорее, убеждает самого себя, пока подхватывает свои вещи и тащит их в сторону шоссе.

Вдруг Пол слышит шорох шин и припускается бежать, замечая бежевого цвета автомобиль. Он не обращает внимания на слетевшую обувь и врезающиеся в стопы камни.

\- Эй! – кричит он, скидывая на землю рюкзак, словно это ему позволит бежать быстрее. Пол машет руками вслед машине, но не получает никакой реакции. Да что за неделя?! Он стискивает зубы, сдерживая рычание. Он ощущает себя призраком, которого не видит никто из живых. Но разве не этого он когда-то хотел? Исчезнуть со сцены, снова быть никем.

\- Мне кажется, мир хотел, чтобы мы столкнулись (I think the world wanted us to crash ~~into each other~~ ), - ворчит Пол, возвращаясь, обуваясь и подбирая сумку, - а затем я полностью слетел с катушек.

Он перетаскивает вещи к дороге и садится на комбик, намереваясь дождаться какую-нибудь машину и уехать. В любую сторону. Он как-нибудь доберется домой, извинится перед Алексом и все. На этом все будет кончено.

\- Мне кажется, ночью тут никто не появится. Да и тебе бы уйти с дороги, если же все-таки появится. Не хочу, чтобы тебя размазало по обочине.

Пол чувствует у себя на спине взгляд Дэрила, но не оборачивается. Он смотрит, как лава на небе постепенно остывает и темнеет, а скоро совсем заставит его затвердеть. Пол закрывает лицо руками, согнувшись вперед, и делает несколько вдохов и выдохов. Он смертельно устал. Этот день, казалось, тянулся вечность, а теперь вывернулся наизнанку. Мир издевается над ним.

\- Я хочу пить. У нас есть что-нибудь? – тихо спрашивает Пол, наконец, поднимая голову.

\- Полбутылки воды. И целая бутылка текилы, - отвечает Дэрил.

Пол заинтересованно поднимает бровь и поворачивается к нему. Может, текила – именно то, что ему нужно.

\- А у меня есть немного колес. Так что при желании мы можем устроить себе трип по пустыне, - фыркает он, вспоминая, что не вернул Хиту флакон с таблетками.

Солнце село, и они развели костер на берегу озера, чтобы не замерзнуть. Дэрил достает позаимствованные у компании Данте сэндвичи, и они с аппетитом их съедают. Пол всматривается в темноту, туда, где на дереве поет какая-то птица. Она быстро насвистывает ритмичный мотив. Три низких ноты, одна высокая. Он смотрит, как Дэрил снимает с руки размокший бинт и морщится, словно в ожидании боли.

\- Как рука?

\- Нормально.

\- Давай я посмотрю, - Пол садится рядом с ним на расстеленное пончо, помогая аккуратно снять бинт. Рана по краям покраснела, но не очень плохо выглядит. Дэрил откупоривает бутылку и льет на рану текилу, сцепив зубы, но не издав ни звука.

\- Нужно перевязать чем-нибудь, - Пол порывается было поискать что-нибудь в сумке, но Дэрил его останавливает.

\- Пусть подсыхает. Все нормально.

И опускается обратно на пончо, повернувшись к пляшущим языкам пламени. Дэрил протягивает ему бутылку текилы, предоставляя право сделать первый глоток. Пол морщится от пожара на языке, прокатившегося в горло, а затем уютно свернувшегося в желудке. Он возвращает бутылку и притягивает к себе чехол с гитарой.

\- Может… сыграешь, раз мы тут застряли? – тихо спрашивает Дэрил.

Пол по привычке хочет отказать, но медлит, придумывая весомый аргумент. Таковой на ум не приходит, либо ему самому вдруг захотелось поиграть. Попрощаться с гитарой. Он же, возможно, держит ее в руках в последний раз. Вряд ли бы Дэрил запротестовал, если бы он отказался играть, но Пол все-таки достает гитару. Он оборачивается на Дэрила, наблюдая, как на его лице пляшут отблески огня, а на губах словно играет улыбка. Или ему кажется. Мираж улыбки.

\- Эта песня называется «I only loved the memory of you»****, - Пол достает гитару, опуская ее на одно колено, и начинает медленно перебирать струны. Он закрывает глаза, стараясь припомнить все слова или, в случае плохой памяти, придумать новые. Эту песню он никогда не исполнял на концертах, так как она была написана уже после их расставания с Алексом.

\- I love your smile  
on that old picture  
I love your voice  
inside my head  
I’ve never thought I’d miss you so  
And hate the ghost  
upon my empty bed.

Он скоро снова увидит Алекса, и призрак станет реальным. Тот сможет дотронуться до Пола, и он готов поклясться, что прикосновение будет пронизывать его холодом. Пол по инерции продолжает перебирать струны, замедляя темп, а затем заканчивая песню. Он тянется к бутылке, чтобы сделать несколько глотков и согреться.

\- Это о нем? – спрашивает Дэрил, и Пол молча кивает, - и ты едешь к нему. Хочешь с ним помириться?

\- Возможно, - усмехается Пол, - в прошлом у нас было все. Но мы это проебали.

\- А ты хотел бы все вернуть? – осторожно спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Не думаю, - Пол качает головой и все еще не смотрит на него, - я давно не люблю его. – Он говорил это себе, но никогда – кому-то другому. И до этого момента не понимал, как нуждается в том, чтобы выговориться. А Дэрил задавал вопросы, и у Пола не осталось ни единой причины молчать. - Наверное, с того момента, как он засомневался и не поверил мне. А еще я по какой-то причине боюсь с ним встретиться, - и сердце будет ломать ребра. Но это не любовь. – И все откладываю…. Оттягиваю… и надеюсь, что застряну посреди этих ебеней.

_«А еще я боюсь, что кормлю себя ложью и как только мы встретимся, я кинусь к нему в объятия и все прощу»._

\- Зачем ты тогда к нему едешь?

Пол морщится, ласково проводя ладонью вдоль по струнам.

\- Алекс нашел коллекционера, который купит ее за крупную сумму, - вздыхает он, - Я думал, что подарю ему ее и как-то компенсирую наши недомолвки, вранье… мы помиримся, и хотя бы это не будет меня гложить. С помощью этих денег он сможет держать свой клуб на плаву. Это была его мечта, с наших выступлений он откладывал на нее деньги.

Пол осекается.

\- Черт. Теперь ты точно грохнешь меня и закопаешь в пустыне, чтобы самому ее продать.

Дэрил лишь фыркает:

\- Еще скажи, что я твоего бывшего хочу охмурить.

\- Теперь я ни в чем не уверен, - усмехается Пол, но Дэрил остается серьезен.

\- Зачем ты хочешь отдать гитару? Это твоя гитара, ты писал музыку вместе с ней.

\- Ну. Она мне уже не нужна, - нервно усмехается Пол, - я больше не пишу песен. Раньше она вдохновляла. Теперь… я не хочу ничего. Да и, на самом деле, звучит она паршиво, хуже, чем современные гитары, годится только для ностальгии. Повесить на стенку и любоваться, вдохновляться, что у этой красивой вещицы было какое-то великое прошлое. Но играть - нет, не стоит. Ты не слышишь разницы, а я слышу, - быстро тараторит невнятные убеждения Пол.

Ему кажется, он слишком много рассказал, непозволительно много. Дэрилу наверняка вся эта чушь не интересна, и спросил он лишь из вежливости.

Дэрил молчит, и тишину нарушает лишь треск костра. Пол делает несколько больших глотков из бутылки, чувствуя, что алкоголь уже ударил в голову. Дэрил протягивает ему сигарету, и Пол без колебаний берет ее. Дэрил помогает ему прикурить, ладонью прикрывая огонек от ветра. Пол облизывает губы, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову. Он хочет продлить этот момент, эту ночь, уютно укутаться в ней. Чтобы ему подольше не нужно было ничего решать. Над ними шелестит листьями дерево, а с берега доносится тихий шорох волн. Пол делает затяжку сигаретой, а затем медленно выдыхает, стараясь не нарушить мелодию природы.

\- Расскажи мне об этой гитаре, - тихо просит Дэрил, - откуда она вообще у тебя?

\- Мой отец владел магазином музыкальных инструментов, когда мы жили в Британии. Ему нравились редкие вещи, - отвечает Пол, нахмурившись и уставившись в небо. - Эту гитару он подарил мне, когда я был совсем маленьким. Она такого же возраста, как и я.

\- Выглядит неплохо, - улыбается Дэрил.

– Ха! Ты пару дней назад говорил, что мне ее стоит выкинуть вместе с мусором. Что изменилось?

\- Ну, я не думал, что она имеет значение.

\- Но так-то она действительно больше годится для мусорки. Она далеко не в идеальном состоянии, - качает головой Пол, а затем тушит сигарету о землю. Он переворачивает гитару и кладет себе на колени. – Я заливал ее бухлом тысячу раз и портил струны. Тут скол… он появился, когда я сгоряча швырнул каподастр, и очень об этом жалею. – Он сжимает губы, проводя ладонью по блестящему корпусу. На оранжевом – россыпь мелких царапин и потертостей, полученных во время путешествий и переездов. - У нее даже есть шрам, такой же, как и у меня. Вот здесь, - Пол указывает на гриф гитары, а затем на область над своей верхней губой. Дэрил приближается, чтобы поближе рассмотреть его. А затем Пол чувствует прикосновение его губ к своим губам, от неожиданности закрыв глаза.

И это что-то нереальное. То, что должно было быть сном или побочным эффектом таблеток. Он отвечает на поцелуй, потянувшись к Дэрилу, и прикасается ладонью к его горячей щеке. Губы медленно движутся, он чувствует язык, привкус табака и текилы. И от этого у него по спине бегут мурашки.

 _«Не думал, что ты…»_ \- хочет сказать он, но какой смысл от этих слов? Если он знает правду, чувствует ее. Пол осторожно снимает гитару с себя, чтобы полностью развернуться к Дэрилу и прижаться к нему, обхватив ладонями за шею. Дэрил крепко обнимает его, позволяя забраться к себе на колени. Возможно, это слишком быстро, необдуманно, но Полу не кажется это неправильным. Они падают на землю, не переставая целоваться, и он проводит руками по телу Дэрила, зацепляясь за пуговицы рубашки и принимаясь их расстегивать. Взгляд цепляется за татуировку у него над сердцем – витиеватый текст. Возможно, он бы позже спросил, что она означает, если бы не знал, как некоторые люди не любят этого. У него самого раньше была татуировка, в том самом месте, где сейчас руки Дэрила – на животе, у края штанов, но он ее удалил – не хотел больше воспоминаний о собственной глупости и связи с Алексом. Пол выдыхает, отдаляясь, чтобы стянуть футболку через голову. Дэрил расстегивает его джинсы, и Пол хватается за его ремень.

\- У тебя есть…? – спрашивает он, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Нет, - хрипит Дэрил, качнув головой.

Пол слишком сильно его хочет и от негодования больно закусывает нижнюю губу. Он водит ладонями по телу под собой, не зная, что делать. Дэрил решает это за него, потянув Пола обратно к себе. Они приспускают штаны, прижимаясь друг к другу и снова принимаясь лихорадочно целоваться. У них нет презервативов и смазки, но никто не хочет останавливаться. Горячая ладонь накрывает его член, сжимая и начиная двигаться. Пол резко выдыхает, подаваясь вперед и цепляясь зубами за губу Дэрила. Он опускает свои руки, чтобы подарить ответную ласку. Они движутся вместе, кожа к коже. Тихий стон срывается с губ Пола, когда Дэрил опускается грубыми поцелуями по его шее. Сбитое дыхание, рваные движения, Пол на несколько секунд приоткрывает глаза и видит, как небо перед ними начинает раскачиваться. Возможно, он пьян, но еще более вероятно – он сходит с ума от удовольствия. Он не представлял, что напряжение между ними за столько дней может накопиться и обратиться в шквал совсем не негативных чувств. Он понимает, что Дэрил слушает его стоны, концентрируясь на движениях и поцелуях, что он хочет, чтобы в первую очередь Полу было приятно. А ему давно не было так хорошо и спокойно. Он ловит момент, когда нужно убыстрить темп, когда им обоим не хватает воздуха. Он стонет вместе с Дэрилом, утопая в расходящейся по телу волне расслабленности.

Они лежат некоторое время без движения, просто прижавшись друг к другу, не решаясь нарушать блаженство. Дэрил накрывает их обоих пончо, прижимая Пола к себе и утыкаясь носом в шею. Пол закрывает глаза, чувствуя горячее дыхание Дэрила и улыбку на своих губах. Птица, певшая в ветвях дерева, затихла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fleetwood Mac - In Chain  
> ** Fleetwood Mac - Dreams  
> *** Bob Marley & The Wailers - Is This Love  
> **** мотив Jens Kuross - I Only Ever Loved Your Ghost, слова мои.


	6. Day 5

_\- Так ты расскажешь, почему вы поссорились? – Аарон протянул Полу кружку горячего шоколада. Пол, только что вышедший из душа, сидел на диване, завернувшись в халат. Вода с волос медленно стекала по его плечам._

_\- Ну, это будет звучать тупо, - вздохнул Пол._

_\- Обсуждение – это уже первый шаг на пути к решению проблемы._

_\- Ладно, - Пол сжал кружку, делая небольшой глоток напитка, и собирался с силами, - я поймал его на лжи. Совершенно случайно. Я не преследовал цель следить за ним, но он сказал, что поедет к сестре на выходные, а она мне позвонила. И он был вовсе не у нее._

_Аарон нахмурился в ожидании подробностей._

_\- А когда я потребовал объяснений, он не мог сказать ничего вразумительного, - Пол пожал плечами, - дело не в том, что он где-то был. Но он соврал мне. Почему?_

_Аарон будто что-то хотел сказать, но мог только кусать нижнюю губу._

_\- Не хочу его выгораживать и оправдывать, но… я думаю, он должен тебе рассказать, рано или поздно._

_\- Кажется, что еще немного и будет поздно, - криво усмехнулся Пол._

_Он медленно допил свой горячий шоколад, не дождавшись слов поддержки от Аарона, и поставил кружку на журнальный столик._

_\- Ладно. Мне пора, - он вздохнул и вежливо улыбнулся, поднимаясь с дивана. - Спасибо, что приютил. Надеюсь, что теперь я не простужусь._

_Но одеться полностью ему не удалось. Пол едва успел натянуть джинсы, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он кинул растерянный взгляд на Аарона._

Пол надевает штаны, стоя босыми ступнями на не успевшей нагреться земле. Он почти полностью обсох после купания в озере, за исключением волос. Он оглядывается на Дэрила, закурившего сигарету, и думает о том, что это единственный человек, который к нему что-то испытывает не потому, что он бывшая рок-звезда.

Да, он был скуп на слова и эмоции, но даже одного ласкового движения по волосам Пола с утра хватило, чтобы он понял, как Дэрил к нему относится. То, что случилось между ними ночью, не было простым порывом низменных желаний.

Пол вытаскивает из сумки и надевает чистую белую рубашку, которую взял с собой как сменную одежду. Он расправляет ее руками, застегивая пуговицы, и поднимает глаза. Дэрил зачем-то надел его шапку, и это вызывает у него смешок.

– Больше не будешь шутить, что я идиот, раз ношу шапку?

\- Ты идиот, раз слушал мою болтовню, - хмыкает Дэрил.

Теперь во взгляде Дэрила что-то изменилось. Пол видел в нем нежность и ласковую улыбку.

Они складывают вещи, собираясь в дорогу. Мимо них с утра уже пронеслись пара машин, и им не стоит упускать время. Пол надевает кеды и завязывает волосы в пучок. Закинув вещи на плечо, они останавливаются у обочины. Ждать попутку приходится недолго, и вскоре рядом с ними останавливается серый Шевроле. Отец с семнадцатилетним сыном едут как раз в Атланту, а значит – докинут их до нужного места.

Первое, что делает Пол – просит поставить свой телефон на зарядку. Неизвестно на сколько он проебался и что могло за это время случиться. Он с содроганием ждет момента, когда тот включится и оповестит о непрочитанных сообщения или, не дай бог, пропущенных звонках. Потому что в этом случае придется перезванивать.

Пол смотрит на Дэрила несколько долгих секунд и думает о том, что будет, когда они доберутся до города. Пойдут ли они каждый своей дорогой или еще встретятся? Дэрил почему-то кажется ему слишком напряженным, наверное, волнуется перед встречей с братом. Он ерзает, а затем облокачивается на окно, прикрывая лицо рукой. Пол закусывает губу, раздумывая спросить, не согласится ли Дэрил побыть с ним хотя бы пару дней. Он хочет взять его за руку, но боится, что это будет слишком. Пол отворачивается, замечая мелькнувший в зеркале заднего вида взгляд водителя, назвавшегося Риком, и легкую улыбку. Его сын – Карл, щелкает песни в плеере и останавливается на задорной альт-кантри песне. _I got a timebomb, in my mind, Mom. I hear it ticking but I don’t know why.*_

Они останавливаются на заправке, и Пол отводит Дэрила в сторону, чтобы спросить, что же все-таки случилось.

\- Этот парень – коп.

\- Почему ты так решил? – Пол оборачивается, оглядывая Рика, отправившегося в магазинчик.

\- Я чувствую это.

От этой новости напряжение сковывает желудок.

\- Ну, я не вижу, чтобы он имел к нам какие-то претензии. Расслабься, мы скоро уже приедем в Атланту.

Но расслабиться и самому Полу оказывается сложно. Он возвращается к машине, чтобы взять телефон с зарядки, и его взгляд падает на экран.

\- Совсем от жары сбрендил. Пишет, что сегодня суббота, - нервно смеется Пол, демонстрируя телефон, - но ведь сегодня пятница, не так ли?

Карл удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Нет, сегодня суббота.

И сердце Пола падает.

\- В смысле?

Страх пронзает его насквозь, Пол запускает пальцы в волосы, намереваясь убрать их в пучок, но они уже собраны. Нет, нет, нет. Он не мог потерять целые сутки. У него ведь был запас времени!

\- Что случилось? – Дэрил касается его плеча, и Пол вздрагивает и роняет телефон.

\- Блять, - Пол опускается на корточки, чтобы подобрать его. Экран пронзен двумя огромными трещинами поперек оповещения о нескольких сообщениях, последнее из которых гласит, что Пол все только портит.

Пол закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь держаться, но нервы лопаются один за другим, как струны гитары. Он глубоко и часто дышит, но паника захлестывает его с головой. У него нет таблеток, чтобы хоть как-то справиться, и даже бутылка виски не поможет. В его ушах оглушительно шумит кровь, и он дрожит так сильно, что падает коленями на асфальт.

\- Что случилось? – повторяет Дэрил, опускаясь рядом с ним.

\- Я пропустил репетицию, - шепчет Пол, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Лучше бы он вовсе не поехал – тогда бы не опоздал. Он дал людям ложные надежды, заставил на себя рассчитывать, а затем поломал все планы.

\- Что? Ты же сказал, что едешь просто отдать гитару.

Пол морщится, сжимая губы и качая головой. У него больше нет сил на чушь.

\- Я соврал. Я… должен отыграть концерт, который, получается, сегодня вечером.

Пол видит, как Дэрил поднимается, а затем проходит до мусорного бака и со всей силы пинает его. Пол жмурится от грохота, ударившего по барабанным перепонкам, словно похоронный аккорд.

\- Ты, блять, что? Ты сказал, что это для коллекционера, - рычит он, оборачиваясь. И Пол прекрасно понимает причину злости Дэрила, но не знает, что ему сказать. Даже извинение здесь не поможет.

\- Вот так, да? – Дэрил возвращается к нему, но даже не думает понижать голос, - ты едешь не просто к бывшему. Ты будешь с ним играть. Ты врал мне. Надо было все-таки исполнить твою мечту и бросить тебя посреди ебеней, чтобы ты не успел к своему концерту, где ты приползешь к бывшему, как жалкая псина.

Не выдержав обвинений, Пол вскакивает на ноги.

\- Дэрил! Прекрати, - он нервно сжимает в руках телефон, - ты не понимаешь.

\- Чего я не понимаю? Что ты мне врал все это время? Нахуй, - Дэрил сплевывает в сторону и вытаскивает свой рюкзак из машины, - спасибо, что подвезли. Докиньте этого идиота до места как можно скорее, он опаздывает на важную встречу.

Дэрил разворачивается и начинает идти вдоль дороги, не оборачиваясь на зов. Рик и Карл, слышавшие каждое слово перепалки, не менее удивлены происходящим, но могут лишь переглянуться между собой.

\- Ты едешь? Нам пора, - спрашивает Рик Пола.

\- Нет, простите, если вы спешите, - Пол поспешно вытаскивает свои вещи и оставляет на земле, чтобы поспешить за Дэрилом. Неизвестно, сколько времени займет выяснение отношений и объяснения, ему не хочется заставлять людей ждать. Мужчина еще раз переспрашивает, точно ли Пол уверен, и получает в ответ фальшивую улыбку.

\- Стой, да что такое? Прости меня, прости! – Пол перекрывает Дэрилу дорогу, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь.

Мужчина сурово смотрит на него, поправляя лямку рюкзака. Кажется, только это удерживает его от того, чтобы врезать Полу. Машина Рика возвращается на шоссе и медленно отъезжает, словно он допускает шанс, что странная парочка передумает, пока не поздно.

\- Прости, я…

\- Ты пропустишь свой ебаный концерт, - чеканит Дэрил.

\- Да плевать мне на концерт! – в сердцах говорит Пол, - я не хочу играть для толпы. Мне нравилось писать песни только для одного человека. Вся эта сцена, крики, популярность – это не для меня. Но все это закончилось. И с Алексом на самом деле покончено.

Дэрил молча смотрит на него, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Пол мог поклясться, что тот готов из упрямства пройти еще несколько миль, слушая его мольбы и извинения.

\- Что мешало тебе рассказать мне все, как есть? То, что я какой-то незнакомец, поэтому мне плевать? Просто случайный попутчик. Типа неважно, какую херню ты плетешь – все сожрут.

Пол проглатывает сухой ком в горле, собираясь с силами. Он понимает, о чем говорит Дэрил: дорожные истории всегда преувеличены, чтобы скрасить время в пути.

\- Я просто… уже столько всего наврал, что уже было поздно говорить правду.

Они стоят в молчании несколько секунд. Да, Пол понимает, что это так себе ответ.

\- Я… боюсь кому-то доверять, - пересилив себя, признается он, - после всего… я просто стараюсь не принимать ничего близко к сердцу. И никого. Может, поэтому я ни с кем и не смог встречаться после Алекса, - он опускает голову и пожимает плечами, - я знаю, я рушу свою жизнь. Я знаю, что все вокруг думают обо мне. «У него было все – а теперь ничего. И теперь он жалеет и хочет все вернуть», но это не так.

И снова затянувшаяся тишина. Но Дэрил хотя бы не пытается уйти, и это уже хорошо, потому что Пол едва ли нашел бы еще какие-нибудь слова для объяснений.

\- Прости, что втянул тебя во все это. Я хочу тебе доверять, - шепчет Пол и поднимает глаза. Он видит смягчившийся взгляд Дэрила.

\- Ты пропустишь свой ебаный концерт, - тихо говорит тот, - ты должен его отыграть.

\- Ну, я уже опаздываю, а попутных машин что-то не видно, - Пол несмело усмехается, махнув рукой в сторону и развернувшись. Вокруг никого нет, лишь в тени магазинчика стоит белая легковушка, принадлежащая, видимо, работнику этой заправки. Пол прослеживает за взглядом Дэрила и буквально читает его мысли.

\- Бля. Не-не-не, мы не будем этого делать, - говорит он, спеша за Дэрилом в сторону заправки.

\- Ты успеешь на свой концерт, - уверенно говорит он.

Пол мнется поодаль, рядом со своей сумкой и гитарой, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы никто не появился в самый неподходящий момент. Дэрил быстро справляется с замком в двери машины и забирается внутрь. Пол одновременно ругает себя за то, что поощряет нарушение закона, а также молится, чтобы никто не помешал Дэрилу. Наконец, машина заводится, Пол закидывает вещи в салон, и они быстро выезжают на шоссе. Он оглядывается, рассчитывая увидеть, что работник заправки бежит за ними и матерится, но никого нет. Кажется, пронесло.

\- Ты чокнутый, - нервно смеется Пол.

\- Не больше, чем ты, - усмехается Дэрил, вжимая педаль газа и расслабленно откидываясь на спинку сиденья.

\- Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь для меня, - говорит Пол, протягивая ладонь и решаясь прикоснуться к руке Дэрила, - но я… не знаю, как все будет, ведь я пропустил репетицию.

\- Уверен, что ты справишься и без нее.

Именно это и хотелось услышать Полу, чтобы успокоиться. Через несколько минут ему приходится прочитать все сообщения, которые отправил ему Алекс, тяжело вздыхая на поток мата за опоздание.

«Я буду через два часа», - пишет Пол и убирает телефон.

\- Так что у вас за концерт? Вы снова собираетесь выступать?

\- Нет. Это… всего лишь на один раз. Не знаю. Алекс очень хотел, чтобы мы сыграли на открытии его клуба.

В машине застывает неловкое молчание.

\- Твой бывший – мудак, - сухо произносит Дэрил.

\- Почему ты так говоришь? Он не мудак, - парирует Пол.

\- Он просит тебя сыграть на открытии клуба после всего. Почему вы расстались?

\- Потому что я думал, что он мне изменяет.

\- Это доказывает, что он мудак, - повторяет Дэрил.

\- Я не говорил, что он изменял. Я _думал_ , что он мне изменял. На самом деле он собирался открыть клуб, который будет принадлежать нам двоим. И это… должен был быть подарок мне.

\- То есть он передумал? – Дэрил вздергивает бровь, продолжая выискивать причины, чтобы назвать Алекса мудаком.

\- Нет. Это я передумал, я понял, что мне больше все это не нужно. Потому что этот клуб… это бы затянуло меня еще глубже, туда, куда я не хочу, откуда уже не выбраться. Тогда я понял, что все слишком далеко зашло.

\- Так, блять, Ровиа. Говори прямо. Ты плел хуйню, что собираешься гитару отдавать брату, то есть Алексу. Это был пиздеж или нет? – Дэрил решил пришпилить его вопросами, словно бабочку булавкой.

\- Нет, это была правда. Я хочу отдать ее ему и закончить со всем этим. Потому что гитара – это та часть, которая тянет меня назад, это – прошлое.

\- Как вещь может тянуть назад? Ты разве не можешь наполнить ее другими воспоминаниями?

\- Видимо, нет, - Пол пожимает плечами.

\- Ты мог послать его нахер и выкинуть гитару. И тебе не пришлось бы ехать.

Пол знает, что гитару бы он ни за что и никогда не смог бы выбросить. И Дэрил это знает.

\- Тогда бы мы с тобой не встретились, - неловко улыбается Пол.

Дэрил прикусывает губу, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и не находит больше причин, по которым может назвать Алекса мудаком. И они едут, не разговаривая, и это комфортное молчание. Под лиричную балладу** по радио Пол спокойно засыпает, облокотившись на окно. Он просыпается через некоторое время, когда чужая рука осторожно гладит его по плечу.

\- Я… можно мне позвонить? – неловко спрашивает Дэрил, - хочу… сказать брату, что приеду.

\- Конечно, - тут же говорит Пол, потирая глаза и протягивая телефон. Он прекрасно понимает, что этот звонок – страховка, которая не позволит Дэрилу испуганно сбежать, поджав хвост. – Хочешь, я поведу?

\- Не, все нормально, - отмахивается Дэрил, сбавляя скорость, чтобы набрать номер.

Пол отворачивается к окну, рассматривая едущие впереди машины. Проходит несколько секунд, и Пол в тишине слышит длинные гудки, а затем отдаленный хриплый мужской голос.

\- Привет. Это… Дэрил, - неловко произносит он.

Пол слышит лишь удивленную интонацию, различает, что Мерл задал какой-то вопрос, на что Дэрил хмурится.

\- Поговорим, когда я приеду, ладно? – он почему-то кидает виноватый взгляд на Пола, - сегодня, вечером.

Дэрил возвращает телефон Полу, нервно жуя губы, а затем тут же закуривает.

\- Не похоже, чтобы тебя радовало возвращение к брату, - говорит Пол. Он долго не решается задать вопрос, наблюдая, как Дэрил курит и не сводит взгляда с горизонта. – Неужели причина вашей ссоры настолько серьезная, что ничего нельзя исправить, чтобы жить как раньше?

\- Причина глупая, - отрезает мужчина, - он, ну… ему не понравится, кто я.

\- Оу, - Пол сразу все понимает, вспоминая короткие фразы-откровения. Но, прежде чем он успевает сказать, что прекрасно его понимает, Дэрил вновь начинает говорить.

\- Однажды я помог паре геев, у них сломалась машина, и я докинул их до города. Мерл это увидел и долго на меня кричал. Но я не понимаю, что такого? Почему его так беспокоит? – Дэрил докуривает и выбрасывает бычок в окно, - после этого решил воспитать из меня мужика. Ну, он и раньше это делал, но никогда не перегибал палку. Потащил меня в бар, хотел, чтобы мы избили какого-то парнишку, который и геем, вероятно, не был, а я отказался. Ну мы и начистили друг другу рожи, а затем я уехал.

\- Жестко…

\- И не говори.

\- Он просто не понимает, - пожимает плечами Пол, - некоторым нужно время, чтобы осознать такие вещи.

\- Думаешь, что типа уже достаточно прошло времени?

\- Кто знает. Мы можем лишь надеяться.

\- Надеяться, что он мне не разобьет нос при встрече, - фыркает Дэрил.

\- Я могу пойти с тобой, - Пол склоняет голову набок и хитро улыбается, - я учился драться именно для таких случаев.

\- Чтобы защищать реднеков от их старших братьев?

Они смеются и не замечают, как машин на шоссе становится больше, а впереди показываются верхушки многоэтажек, значит – они уже приехали. Пункт назначения, который казался Полу таким далеким. Улыбка медленно тает, и он вздыхает, глядя вперед, на знакомые городские пейзажи.

\- Куда тебя докинуть?

\- До отеля Artmore. Я планировал остановиться там, - грустно произносит он.

Дэрил сворачивает на другое шоссе, и остаток пути они едут молча, слушая радио. Пол не хотел бы расставаться с Дэрилом, но не представляет, как у них сложатся отношения дальше. Они уже успели поссориться, пусть затем и помирились. Они – слишком разные люди. Да и хочет ли этого же Дэрил?

\- Кто у вас в группе поет? – вдруг спрашивает Дэрил, нарушая цепочку мыслей Пола.

\- Я, на бэк-вокале – Алекс, - отвечает Пол, - думаешь, мне нужно распеться?

\- Естественно.

Пол улыбается и переключает радиостанции в поисках подходящей песни. Его выбор останавливается на бодром треке 70-ых годов.

\- Well, I don’t know why I came here tonight. I got the feeling that something ain’t right, - он выстукивает ритм на торпедо, мотая головой по сторонам. Дэрил усмехается, поглядывая на Пола, и это нисколько его не смущает. - Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you. And I'm wondering what it is I should do. It's so hard to keep this smile from my face***.

Пол пританцовывает, сидя в кресле, а затем распускает волосы. Ах, если бы он мог так свободно себя чувствовать на концерте. Не задумываться о том, что может сфальшивить или пропустить ноту. К концу песни Дэрил начинает подпевать повторяющиеся слова. Он улыбается Полу, и у того не остается сомнений, что им нельзя просто так разъехаться.

\- Я… хочу еще раз с тобой встретиться. И не раз, - озвучивает Пол то, что вертелось на языке все утро.

\- У меня пока нет важных дел, - пожимает плечами Дэрил, - но запиши мне куда-нибудь свой номер.

\- Купи уже себе телефон, - по-доброму закатывает глаза Пол, но отыскивает в бардачке клочок бумажки, чтобы записать на нем номер. – Напишешь мне.

\- Или лучше позвоню. Потому что ты охуенно оперативно отвечаешь на сообщения, - усмехается Дэрил.

Они подъезжают к отелю, останавливаясь на подъездной дорожке. Пол тяжело вздыхает, рассматривая песочного цвета трехэтажное здание. Возможно, Алекс прямо сейчас продолжает его ругать или занят более важными вещами, например, снимает стресс перед концертом бутылкой виски.

\- Ладно, мне пора, я и так опоздал, - горько усмехается Пол, выбираясь из машины и вытаскивая свою сумку, комбик и гитару. Он делает пару шагов в сторону отеля, но вдруг оборачивается, пока Дэрил еще не успел уехать.

\- А ты придешь на наше выступление? – спрашивает он, возвращаясь к машине.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Дэрил с улыбкой. И Пол буквально начинает сиять, чуть не рассмеявшись от радости. Он впервые чувствует в себе силы и желание играть этот концерт. И сыграет он хорошо, выложится, как выкладывался на самых первых их выступлениях, потому что знает, что кое-кто будет с удовольствием его слушать.

Пол игнорировал звук полицейской сирены до тех пор, пока она не наполнила улицу. Он отшатывается и растерянно оглядывается, наблюдая, как полицейская машина преграждает путь Дэрилу, не давая ему уехать.

\- Сэр, выйдите из машины, - просят полицейские.

И Дэрилу не остается ничего, кроме как подчиниться. На его лице читается смирение и злость, а затем, когда он пересекается взглядом с Полом, извинение.

\- Вы арестованы за угон машины.

Пол может лишь бессильно наблюдать, как Дэрилу зачитывают права, а затем усаживают на заднее сиденье полицейской машины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Old 97's - Timebomb  
> ** Eddie Vedder, Neil Finn - Throw Your Arms Around Me  
> *** Stealers Wheel - Stuck In The Middle With You


	7. Day 5. Evening

_Пол занес руку над дверью, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и постучал. Он услышал поспешные шаги, прежде чем дверь открылась. Алекс недовольно поджал губы._

_\- Прости, - произнес Пол, покачав головой, - я не должен был…_

_Алекс раздраженно вздохнул, прерывая его речь, и махнул рукой, приглашая его войти в дом. Пол сделал несколько шагов в гостиную, где они постоянно собирались с друзьями, сидели на мягком синем диване вместе с гитарами, жгли камин и пили пиво. Окидывая взглядом пространство, Пол словно не мог вспомнить, как сочиненная здесь музыка отражалась от стен вместе со смехом. Оно было пустое, бездушное._

_\- Я тоже вспылил. Потому что… сам понимаешь, - ответил Алекс, - налить тебе чего-нибудь?_

_\- Да, - оживился Пол._

_\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать._

Пол заносит руку над дверью, глубоко вздыхает и только тогда стучит. За дверью слышатся ленивые шаги, и Алекс открывает дверь.

\- Прости, - выпаливает Пол.

\- Ты нас чуть не подставил, понимаешь? – раздраженно говорит Алекс, отступая и позволяя Полу войти, - у нас нет человека на замену.

\- Я попал в аварию, а затем потерялся в пустыне и чуть не умер, - пожимает плечами Пол. В гостиной теперь стоит другой диван, огромный, коричневый, Пол бы даже сказал, что уродливый. Он опускает рядом с ним комбик и чехол с гитарой, - но спасибо, что спросил, как я.

Алекс сдерживает ругательство и мотает головой.

\- Так ты готов играть? – спрашивает он, решая уточнить лишний раз.

\- Да, абсолютно, - выпрямляется Пол – у него нет никаких сомнений, - привет, Аарон.

Кудрявый мужчина заходит в комнату с кухни, улыбаясь ему той же широкой улыбкой, что и несколько лет назад.

\- Рад, что ты все-таки приехал.

\- Иначе бы тебе пришлось петь за меня, да, - усмехается Пол, заключая его в теплые объятия, - а я знаю, как ты это не любишь.

Несмотря на опоздание, его рады видеть, и никто не отпускает обидные комментарии. Но Пола дергает нервозность, у него есть одна большая проблема.

– Мне нужны все деньги, что у нас есть. Думаю, пары тысяч достаточно.

Он не знает, сколько преступлений повесят на Дэрила, вступится ли за него брат и вообще узнает ли о произошедшем. Пол мог бы ему позвонить – у него остался в телефоне номер, который набирал Дэрил. Со стороны кажется, что Мерл не захочет лишний раз светиться в полицейском участке. Пол должен попытаться все исправить сам, ведь именно он виноват в том, что Дэрила арестовали. Если бы он не опаздывал на концерт, тот бы не вздумал красть машину, а если бы он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида еще в самом начале путешествия… столько «если». Столько раз они могли разойтись за эту поездку, но все-таки добрались до города вместе.

\- Все деньги уже вложены в клуб, я сам в долг взял, - произносит Алекс, потирая лицо ладонью, - зачем тебе?

\- Мне нужно вытащить друга из-за решетки. Я не могу его там оставить, иначе не смогу играть.

Алекс качает головой – ему дико не нравится услышанное, но он без лишних слов достает бумажник. Пол вытаскивает флакон с таблетками, взятый у Хита, и закидывает пару в рот. Сейчас ему необходим холодный разум. Наркоман – так наркоман. За паникой он не смог бы собраться и придумать план.

\- Могу дать двести баксов. А, нет – двести три.

\- Триста пятьдесят, - Аарон достает свои деньги.

\- Нужно больше.

\- Для этого нужно что-нибудь продать.

Дрожь пробегает по спине Пола, и он зажмуривается. Есть один выход – самый быстрый и легкий. И ему страшно, что он без колебаний соглашается пойти на это.

\- Ты говорил, что у тебя друг работает в ломбарде.

***

\- Это ты сделал?

Пол отрывает взгляд от трещины на асфальте и смотрит на Дэрила, спускающегося по ступенькам полицейского участка.

\- Мог бы и поблагодарить, - с ухмылкой хмыкает Пол.

\- Спасибо, - говорит мужчина и подходит, нервно теребя пачку сигарет в руках.

\- Не за что, - Пол берет предложенную сигарету, и Дэрил помогает ему закурить. – Не боишься, что я голос испорчу и не смогу выступать? – усмехается он.

\- Зато будет не такой приторный, - язвит Дэрил в ответ, - а если серьезно – я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить. Не то чтобы я не привык к участкам, но не хотел пропустить твой концерт. Я верну деньги, которые ты потратил на залог, даже больше.

Пол кивает и молчит – он ему верит. Дэрил закуривает и задумчиво отводит взгляд в землю, собираясь с какими-то мыслями.

\- Ну как? Тебя пытали классическим роком?

\- Ой, да иди ты, - Дэрил смеется и толкает его в плечо, явно тоже помня их разговор в дороге, - кстати, может, Рик сделает так, чтобы мои отпечатки не совпали с отпечатками в машине… - довольно произносит он, закидывая голову назад.

\- Боже, Диксон. Угораздило же меня въехать в преступника. Но хорошо, что ты не маньяк. Или маньяк? Отвечай честно, я устал от сюрпризов, - быстро болтает Пол, нервно делая затяжку и выпуская дым.

\- Это ты как-нибудь потом узнаешь, - отвечает Дэрил, - ну что, тебе разве не нужно готовиться к выступлению? Ну там, накидываться коксом, красить глаза и втискивать свои яйца в узкие кожаные штаны.

\- Для начала мне нужно было бы поесть, - улыбается Пол. - Как насчет обеда?

Они перекусывают в ближайшей забегаловке, Пол шутит о том, что не так себе представлял их первое свидание, и болтает всякую чепуху, которая приходит на ум. Он ожидаемо волнуется, хотя знает, что у него еще есть время. Он нервно стучит вилкой и кусает губу, пока Дэрил не кладет ладонь на его руку.

\- У тебя уже была репетиция, в том баре посреди пустыни. И справился ты хорошо. Тем более, ты будешь не один. У тебя есть твоя Муза, с ней все получается.

Пол горько усмехается, чувствуя, как внутри него затягивается узел. У него больше нет ни единого желания врать. Даже во благо.

\- Музы у меня больше нет, - произносит Пол сухим голосом.

\- В смысле? – Дэрил щурится, словно ослышался.

\- Я продал ее, чтобы хватило денег на залог.

\- Как же ты тогда будешь играть?

\- На другой гитаре. Одолжу у Алекса. Какая разница? – он пожимает плечами.

Дэрил не верящим взглядом смотрит на него, и на его губах формируется естественный вопрос «какого черта?». Пол качает головой, так и не произнеся «это всего лишь деревяшка со струнами. Все они издают одинаковые звуки».

\- Ладно, мне пора… готовиться… - бормочет Пол, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым, - пойдешь со мной?

\- У меня дела, - вдруг отвечает Дэрил, пристыжено опустив глаза, - брат меня ждет.

\- Ох. Точно. Понимаю, - кивает Пол и, хотя не должен чувствовать обиду, чувствует ее укол.

\- Но я успею к началу вашего выступления. В семь? – спешит обнадежить его Дэрил.

Пол улыбается ему в ответ и закусывает нижнюю губу, жалея, что не может поцеловать его здесь и сейчас, как мог бы в Лос-Анджелесе. Здесь немного иные настроения среди людей. Они прощаются до вечера, и Пол возвращается в дом к Алексу, где уже собралась вся группа. У них новый басист, с которым Пол не знаком – худощавый парень по имени Эрик, отлично знающий все песни, которые они будут исполнять. Полу приходится одолжить у Алекса чистую одежду – футболку с принтом Боуи, и штаны.

На репетиции Пол перебирает струны гитары Алекса. Она очень красивая, но безымянная. Fender, чей корпус переливается градиентом синего цвета. И спустя десять минут он привыкает к гитаре, совершенно не сбивается с ритма, хотя уверен, что на сцене все будет иначе. Главное, делать вид, что все нормально, даже если пропустишь ноту. Время пролетает быстро, скованность и напряжение в общении исчезают, и Пол ловит приглушенное эхо ощущений прежних времен, когда они собирались и вместе сочиняли музыку. Как подсказывали друг другу лучший вариант, экспериментировали, бесконечно делали перерывы на пиво и сигареты, неуклонно убивающие голос Пола. Он бросил, как только уехал из Атланты, вдруг осознав, что курил только потому, что это делали все в его компании.

_\- Ты сбегаешь, ты знаешь? – Аарон, сложив руки на груди, подошел к Понтиаку, в который Пол укладывал свои немногочисленные пожитки. – А как же группа? Как же все, что вы вместе сделали?_

_Пол неряшливо ворочал коробку с книгами в багажнике, чтобы удобнее ее пристроить._

_\- Я думаю, время наших выступлений закончилось, - вздохнул он, боясь поднять глаза на Аарона, и взял чехол с гитарой. Подумав, он перетащил ее в салон автомобиля, пристегивая к переднему пассажирскому сиденью._

_\- И что ты дальше будешь делать? Будешь играть один? А как же Алекс?_

_\- Мы с Алексом поговорили и все решили. Он будет продолжать без меня, он… - Пол колебался, закусив нижнюю губу в попытке подобрать слова, - всей нашей славой я обязан ему. Без него я никто. Просто… найду себе квартиру в каком-нибудь городе на побережье, устроюсь на работу в книжный магазин. Не знаю. Что-нибудь придумаю._

_\- Не думаю, что тебе нужно бросать музыку, - Пол буквально слышал, как Аарон неодобрительно покачал головой._

_\- Я ее не брошу. Она – часть меня. Возможно, я буду скучать по нашим выступлениям, - он, наконец, повернулся к другу. – Присмотри за Алексом, чтобы он сгоряча ничего не сделал. Хорошо?_

_\- Хорошо, - кивнул Аарон, и Пол крепко обнял его, упираясь лицом в плечо._

Люди уже наполнили клуб, и нервозность выросла в космической прогрессии. Пол не мог заставить себя сидеть на месте, наворачивая круги по гримерке. Он так сильно волновался только первые три концерта, а затем познал кайф в ощущении энергетики толпы, которая заряжала его вдохновением на несколько дней вперед. Того, как на него смотрят, как подпевают их песням, двигаются под музыку. Ему стало нравиться быть в центре внимания, видеть чужие глаза, устремленные на них, счастливые улыбки, касаться протянутых рук. Он со страхом и восторгом ждет неминуемого момента, когда им выходить на сцену и все эти ощущения вновь накроют его, словно цунами.

\- Пол? – Аарон заходит в помещение, и Пол выпускает изо рта палец, ноготь на котором практически сгрыз, - там тебя кое-кто ищет.

Пол выскакивает вслед за ним из гримерки и в коридоре натыкается на Дэрила. От радости он напрочь забывает про волнение. Единственное, что мешает ему прыгнуть и крепко обнять мужчину – это гитарный чехол в его руках. Пол хмурится, начиная что-то подозревать.

\- Не говори, что…

\- Не скажу, - усмехается Дэрил, - лучше сам посмотри.

Пол открывает чехол и зажмуривается – он не знает, плакать ему или истерически смеяться, поэтому выходит и то, и другое. Дэрил вернул ему его Музу, и вряд ли у него так быстро появились деньги на то, чтобы ее выкупить.

\- Но чехол не мой.

\- Какой мне понравился, такой я и взял.

\- Диксон, - Пол неодобрительно качает головой, но не перестает улыбаться. Этот мужчина невыносим и одновременно слишком хорош. Пол отставляет гитару, прижимаясь к Дэрилу всем телом, крепко целуя его так, что в легких не остается воздуха. Он так себя чувствовал только однажды, после их первого концерта – был опьянен успехом и до одури влюблен. Весь мир лежал у его ног, и больше не осталось границ и страхов, что он чего-то не может.

\- А комбик?

\- Ой, иди нахуй, сам лезь за ним, они все одинаковые, - говорит Дэрил, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и Пол заразительно смеется. Комбик на самом деле ему не был нужен, он хотел отдать его вместе с гитарой Алексу.

\- И что мы будем делать? – шепчет Пол, отдаляясь, но все еще держась за ворот жилета Дэрила, - в ломбарде поймут, что ее украли.

\- Прыгнем в тачку и уедем, - отвечает Дэрил, поглаживая его по спине.

\- Вот так просто?

\- А что сложного?

Пол усмехается и не успевает ничего ответить, потому что в коридоре появляется Алекс. Он лишь удивленно поднимает брови на незнакомца в черном.

\- Пора на сцену, - объявляет он.

Дэрил выпускает Пола из объятий и протягивает Алексу руку в знак знакомства. Тот без промедления пожимает ее. Пол оглядывается на свою гитару, не решаясь ее взять. Муза всегда была с ним на концертах, и это первый раз, когда они расстанутся, пусть ненадолго.

\- Все-таки, лучше пусть она меня дождется тут, будет подозрительно, если она засветится на фотографиях. Все-таки очень заметная.

Дэрил кивает, и они расходятся. Пол берет гитару Алекса и следует за друзьями на сцену, пока Дэрил спускается в зал. Пол окидывает изучающим взглядом сцену и замечает повешенный над ней пиратский флаг из репетиционной комнаты Алекса. Теперь он все вспомнил, все встает не свои места. Их встречают аплодисментами, и Пол делает несколько шагов вперед, кидая взгляд на окружающих, пока подключает гитару. Софиты несколько секунд режут глаза, и Пол видит, что в клубе собралось приличное количество народу, некоторые лица даже кажутся ему почему-то знакомыми. Аарон отстукивает ритм палочками, а затем ударяет по барабанам.

Пол шутливо толкает Алекса в спину, когда они начинают выступление с самой бодрой и популярной песни. Пол не может не признать, как сильно он по этому скучал. Но он не обманывал Дэрила, когда говорил, что не собирается играть больше одного концерта. Поэтому он наслаждается происходящим, впитывая каждую ноту, бьющую по венам, навсегда запечатывая в памяти эти моменты эйфории. Они с Алексом улыбаются друг другу, синхронно поют припевы. Есть правило для выступающих на сцене – не смотреть в глаза зрителям, чтобы случайно не отвлечься, держать взгляд на уровне макушек. Так людям из зала кажется, что они фактически пересекаются взглядами с артистом. И Пол решает его проигнорировать это правило. Он открывает глаза, разглядывая собравшихся, и ищет вполне конкретного человека. Он видит, как Дэрил что-то говорит лысому мужчине, стоящему рядом с ним, и показывает в сторону Пола. Это Мерл, который удивленно поднимает брови, поджимая губы, и смотрит на Пола уже каким-то другим взглядом.

Отыграв пару песен, Пол тянется к бутылке с водой, вдруг вспоминая, что прежде всегда закидывался стимуляторами перед выступлением, но в этот раз забыл. Этот раз был иной. Он чувствует, что готов пойти еще на один жест, который не совершал большую часть выступлений, и сердце так оглушительно начинает стучать в ушах, что перекрывает даже барабаны. Пол шепчет Алексу о своем желании, и тот поддерживает, давая всем остальным знак.

Пол перестраивает гитару, подходя к микрофону, и прерывисто выдыхает. Ох, это проклятая зависимость от адреналина, толкающая его на отчаянные поступки. У него буквально кружится голова от волнения. Но он, вероятно, умеет выражать то, что чувствует, только песнями.

\- Oh I’m a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love. Some folks just have one, Yeah others they got none, - возможно, его голос слегка дрожит от эмоций, и он старательно пытается не перепутать слова этой спонтанно выбранной песни. Он чувствует, как зал затаил дыхание, начиная тихо подпевать ему. Пол скользит по толпе, останавливая взгляд на Дэриле, который улыбается ему так, как не улыбался прежде никто. - Stay with me. Let’s just breathe*. - Пол знает, что, когда закончится концерт, он слетит со сцены, схватит Дэрила за руку и потащит за собой. Они возьмут у Алекса машину, чтобы поехать за город и найти какое-нибудь уединенное место. Больше всего Пол хочет посидеть в тишине и просто послушать пение ночных птиц, чувствуя, как Дэрил переплетает с ним пальцы.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pearl Jam - Just Breathe


End file.
